M5 Revenge
by miss37
Summary: Sequel to "Mac and Jo On Vacation". As Jo goes back to New York to be with Ellie, Mac stays in Hawaii. Don decides to stay with him to make sure he doesn't get into trouble, but they both wind up losing a night and Mac is accused of murder. Can they prove it was Melinda Holmes again? Or will Mac have to go to prison?
1. Chapter 1

**Revenge**

**Chapter 1**

Mac Taylor and Jo Danville shared a long kiss at the airport as she was about to get on her flight. "I'll see you in two weeks if not before," Mac said.

"I'll miss you," Jo said and touched his face. She hugged him and savored the feeling of his arms around her. "You be careful wherever you go."

"I will."

Mac watched as Jo walked to the line to board the plane. Just then, Don Flack walked up to him. "Am I hearing this right?" he asked. "You're going off somewhere by yourself?"

Mac looked at him. "I don't remember having to report to you before I do something," he said.

"Mac, you know Melinda is still out there and that if she figures out you're by yourself somewhere…" Don stared at him a moment. "Are you just trying to use yourself for bait?"

"I have no intention of doing that. I don't want to go home right now. I want to enjoy my vacation. Jo has to go home to Ellie so I'm alone now."

Don folded his arms. "I don't like it."

Mac almost laughed. "Well, I don't care whether you like it or not. This is how it is. You're not my boss or my bodyguard so why don't you go back to New York?"

Don frowned just as Danny walked in. Mac rolled his eyes. He figured Danny was there to put in his two cents worth too. "Is he really doing it?" Danny asked.

"Yeah," Don answered. "He seems to be just asking for it. He won't admit it but I think he's trying to get her to come out of her den."

Mac stared at them both. "Will you stop talking about me like I'm not standing here?" he asked.

"You're too stubborn for your own good," Danny said. He gave Don his plane ticket. He looked at Mac. "I hope you know what you're doing."

Mac frowned. "I said I am not trying to get her to do anything. I am not using myself for bait."

Don and Danny looked at him skeptically. "So, you're just staying here for fun…alone," Don said.

"Yeah. You know, I do like to have fun sometimes. I like to have time to myself."

"You?" Danny asked.

Mac was incredulous. "Yes, me," he said. "I am a human being like everybody else."

Don scoffed. "We know that, but it just seems strange to me that you want to go off alone."

Mac folded his arms. "Well, I don't have to explain anything to either of you so get on with your business and leave me alone," he said and walked away.

Don and Danny watched him leave and then looked at each other. "I'm not buying it," Don said.

"Me neither," Danny replied. "What are you planning to do? I have to get back to New York."

"I'm going to hang around and follow him."

Danny snickered. "That's funny. You think he won't notice?"

"I'm going to be invisible."

Danny almost laughed at that as Don walked away. He thought the two of them were a lot alike. They were both stubborn and kept to themselves all the time. He had to get back to New York. He was not going to chase Mac around like that. If Mac wanted to put himself in danger, there was not much they could do about it.

Don followed Mac through the airport and watched out the door as he hailed a cab. When Mac was in the cab, Don went out and got in his rental car and followed them back to the hotel. Mac got out and went into the hotel, oblivious to the fact that Don was following him. He went up to the desk and informed them that he would be checking out since they had only rented the room for one night. He was not going to stay here in the bridal suite by himself. That would just be corny. He went up to the room and packed up his stuff and went back down to the lobby. He told the desk clerk that he and Jo enjoyed their stay and then he went outside.

Don saw Mac come out of the hotel and thought he would hail a cab but instead, Mac walked over to the car and leaned on the open window. "If you're going to follow me everywhere I go, I might as well save money on cab fares," Mac said.

Don stared at him a moment. "You knew all along, didn't you?" he asked.

"No, but I noticed you were here when I came out."

Don shook his head and blew out a breath. "Well, get in."

Mac put his suitcase in the trunk and then got in. He looked at Don. "Are you going to be my bodyguard while I'm running around for the next two weeks?" he asked.

"Do you have to make it sound like such a chore?" Don asked.

Mac smiled and looked out the window. "Let's get going."

"Where to?"

"Well, I need a hotel to stay in until I decide to leave Hawaii," Mac said. "Are you staying in a cheap one?"

"Is there any such thing as cheap in Hawaii?"

"Cheaper than what we stayed in last night."

Don smiled his obnoxious smile. "Does a big price make it better?" he asked.

"Make what better?" Mac asked.

Don chuckled. "Anything."

"No but it makes it more romantic."

"Why?"

Mac scowled at Don. "What do you mean? You know if you're in a nice hotel, it just makes you more comfortable and it just has more to it."

"I guess a bed is a bed."

"Is that all you think of? Jo and I were on a deserted island and slept on the floor of a cave made of rock. It didn't matter."

"I guess it doesn't matter where you are if you're with the person you love."

Mac frowned. "You should try and find someone," he said. "You can't hide forever."

"I'm not hiding," Don said a little more sternly than he meant to.

Mac looked at him. "I'm sorry."

"I just don't like people telling me things like that."

"I didn't mean anything by it. I know I was hiding a long time."

"I'm not hiding. I just…I don't know."

"Well, that's up to you. I definitely will not butt in."

"Thank you."

When they arrived at the hotel, Mac went in and got himself a room. He knew he would not spend the next two weeks here in Hawaii but he would spend at least one night here. He changed clothes into a red and white Hawaiian shirt and white shorts. He wanted to be comfortable. He went down to the outdoor restaurant to get a drink. Don was sitting in the lounge waiting. Mac rolled his eyes as he saw him sitting there.

Mac went out the door and Don followed. "Where you going?" Don asked.

"To get a drink," Mac replied. "You want one?"

"Alcoholic?"

"No. Just some good tropical drink. I was on that island for a long time with nothing to drink but water and coconut milk. I can tell you now that it was a long week."

"I can't imagine having nothing but that to drink. I like to have a cup of coffee once in a while."

"You don't know how good it is until you don't get any for a few days."

They sat down at the bar in the restaurant and ordered a tropical drink. As they were sitting and waiting, Don started to laugh to himself. Mac looked at him. "What is so funny?" he asked.

"I was thinking about a case that came through a few days ago," Don said.

"And?"

"Some guy broke into this woman's store to rob it. Well, little did he know that this woman was a Judo expert and she took him hostage and fed him Viagra and used him as a sex slave for three days," Don said.

Mac stared at him a moment with a bewildered look on his face. "Are you kidding?" he asked.

"Absolutely not." Don looked at him. "You think I could make up something like that?"

Mac shook his head. "Just when you think you've heard it all."

"Don't ever think you've heard it all. There's more."

Mac chuckled at that. "I guess he learned not to try and rob somebody."

"Yeah, but they were both arrested. She was arrested for assault and he was arrested for attempted robbery."

The bartender brought their drinks along with a lei each. Mac let her put the lei around his neck and then she kissed him on the cheek. Don cooperated too. "Do they always do that?" he asked.

"In some places, I guess," Mac said.

"I feel like I'm a guest of honor everywhere I go."

Mac smiled. "Well, I think that's the idea is to make you feel welcome."

Mac sipped his drink which had a strong hint of pineapple and a hint of coconut as well. He looked at Don. "It's hard to taste fruit," he said.

"Tastes good to me," Don replied.

"I hope Ellie will be alright."

"I'm sure she will. It's natural for a kid to be scared after something like that. I mean, for a few days, we didn't know if you guys were alive or dead. Can you imagine?"

Mac shook his head. "Poor kid. She must have been terrified. Her dad was gone and then she didn't know if her mother was alive or not."

"Yeah. Must have been tough."

"I'm sure it was."

Mac remembered when they called him to tell him that his father was dying. Even though he had been grown, it had shook him inside. He supposed no matter how old a person was, they were still attached to their parents to a certain degree. He thought it might be knowing that they were not there to discuss things with anymore to get their advice. Mac sighed as he set his drink down. He remembered his father talking to him about having children. He wished he had taken that advice. What if his parents had not wanted him? He would not be here to fight crime, he would not have been in any of the places he had been.

Mac looked at Don. "Have you ever thought of how the world might be if you were not here?" he asked.

Don stared at Mac a moment. "Are you wanting me to leave?" he asked.

Mac smiled. "No, that is not what I mean. I mean…if you had never been born."

"Oh." Don considered that. "I guess my brother might be dead right now. I saved his life once."

"My brother might have had a lot fewer bruises."

Don laughed. "Mine too."

"I was just thinking…I never had any children. What if my parents had not wanted me?"

Don became serious. "I figure Jess and I would have one by now," he said. "We wanted all those things."

Mac shook his head. "I wish I could go back and stop her from going to that restaurant. He should have eaten in confinement."

"You can't blame yourself. I should have been there instead of out doing what I was doing."

"You can't blame yourself either."

"If I had been there, I might have saved her. I was going to ask her to marry me, Mac."

"Don, I would give anything if I could get her back but things just happen."

"I know and I've accepted that and I have to just move on."

Mac looked at him. "Have you found somebody who looks interesting?" he asked.

Don smiled. "Now who's getting nosey?"

"You guys are always prying into my private life."

"Yeah, but you're so secretive."

"That's why they call it 'private'."

Don sipped his drink. "So, you think you'll marry Jo?" he asked.

"I hope so. She's the woman that I think I could stay with the rest of my life."

"You think Jo wants to get married again?"

"That's the problem. I don't know. She and I don't exactly have the same ideas about commitment."

"I like the idea of being married."

"It makes you feel good."

Don set his drink down and leaned on the bar. "There is a woman I have been thinking about asking out," he said.

"Oh? And do I know her?" Mac asked.

"I don't think so. She's a detective in the major case squad."

"Oh. So when are you going to ask her out?"

"I don't know but maybe it will be soon. I met her at the hockey game."

"Does she have all her teeth?"

Don groaned at that. "That is lame."

Mac smiled. "Hey, I might have a sense of humor."

"You? You're about as funny as a locked gate."

Mac laughed. "So are you."

"I'm always making jokes. Mine are better than Sid's jokes."

Mac rolled his eyes. "Don't mention that. Morgue humor."

"They're dying to get in." Don shook his head. "Who says that?"

"I guess if they didn't have a sense of humor, they couldn't do that job."

"I wouldn't want that job. I don't even go down there if I don't have to."

"I know." Mac looked at him. "I think you should go down there more often."

"No way. I have no reason to go down there."

"Yes, you do. You're a detective."

"A 'first responder' detective. You're the CSI."

Mac sipped his drink again. "It's a dirty job…"

"Yeah, yeah. Somebody's got to do it."

When they were done with their drinks, Mac and Don walked outside. Mac put his shades on. He looked around the restaurant. "Do you ever get the feeling you're being watched?" Mac asked as he pretended to be just taking in the scenery.

"Yeah," Don replied. "Why?"

"I have it now."

"You think that woman's here?"

"I don't know. Why don't we take in a Luau tonight?"

"I don't know. I don't know if I want to eat a pig cooked in the ground."

"If you had been on an island for…"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Let's go."

Mac laughed as they walked out of the restaurant. He glanced around the restaurant again without seeming to. He wondered if it was just his anxiety about the whole situation. He knew he would not be free of Melinda until she and Thomas were in jail…and he did not know if he would be free of it then.

Mac walked back to his hotel room which was right beside Don's. He looked at his watch. "I'm going to sleep till six and then we can go," he said.

"Sure," Don replied.

Mac went into his room. He still felt tired from his ordeal. He lay down on the bed and relaxed. He did not know why he felt like he was being watched. He did not think Melinda would be around here now. He figured she would lay low a while but he was sure she would seek revenge.

Don was not sleeping. He was sitting so he could see out his window and watch what was going on out in the parking lot of the hotel. Mac had thought his apprehension was because of his ordeal, but that did not explain how he felt. He thought detectives developed a sixth sense over time and they could sense when something was not right. He did not think Mac should just dismiss his feelings. He thought Melinda might not wait to do something else because she might think that was what they would think she would do. That was the main reason he had stayed here. He was not about to let that woman take Mac hostage again.


	2. Chapter 2

Mac came from his hotel room yawning. He could not believe he had slept almost all day. He thought he must have been more exhausted than he thought. As he walked out to the lobby of the hotel, Don Flack was sitting and waiting. He had a newspaper up in front of his face. Mac rolled his eyes and walked over to him. "Is that interesting news?" he asked.

Don put the paper down and looked at Mac. "Sure," he said. "It has a write-up about you and Jo and that you were stranded on an island."

"Great. I just hope reporters don't start following me around."

"Probably won't. I figure they would already be doing that if they were going to."

"So, have you noticed anything weird while you've been sitting here?" Mac asked.

"Not a thing," Don replied. "It's been quiet and that Hawaiian music playing. Relaxing. I don't think I've relaxed this much in the last two years combined."

Mac shook his head. "Get up and come on. We'll be late for the Luau."

"I'm coming."

They walked down to the area where the Luau was supposed to be and they were graced with a Lei as they entered the seating area. There was a guy on the stage showing people how to open a coconut. Mac put his hands on his hips and stared at him a moment. "Now he tells me," he said.

Don snickered. "You might could tell him a few things," he said.

Mac sat down at a table to watch the show and Don sat down across from him. "Man, I wish I could meet a woman out here," Don said.

"Take your pick," Mac replied. "It looks like there are plenty of unattached women. I wish Jo was here too."

"You heard from her?"

"Not yet."

The waitress came over and took their orders for a drink. They would eat later. When the guy was done telling them how to open a coconut, the next entertainment was a band playing Hawaiian music. "This music is kinda relaxing," Don said as he sipped his drink. He looked at Mac. "I didn't hold off on the alcohol this time."

"Neither did I."

"Oh, so you want to get a little tipsy and run off with one of these women?"

Mac scowled at him. "I have no intention of doing that."

"Aw come on, Mac, you can have a good time without doing anything you shouldn't."

"I don't have any desire to find another woman."

Don got up and walked away to the bar, carrying his drink with him. Mac watched him sit down beside a woman who was sitting on a barstool. Mac shook his head. He found himself missing Jo. He thought he should have just gone with her but he had not wanted to go home yet and he figured Jo needed time with Ellie to comfort her.

Mac sat there and sipped his drink while he listened to the music. He started to feel relaxed and then a woman came over to his table. "Can I sit here?" she asked.

Mac looked at her. He was surprised that she had a Southern accent. "Go ahead," he said.

The woman sat down and smiled at Mac. She had long, brown hair and green eyes and Mac thought she was very pretty. "So, do you live here in Hawaii?" she asked.

"No," Mac replied. "I live in New York."

"What brings you to Hawaii alone? Surely a man as handsome as you has a significant other."

Mac smiled. "Well, yes, I do but we ran into some problems and she had to go back early."

"And you stayed here alone?"

Mac nodded. "Yes, I did."

The woman stared at him a moment. "You look familiar," she said.

Mac stared at her. "I don't think we've met."

"No, I saw you in the paper and on the news. You're one of the people who was stranded on that island. You were thrown off your ship."

Mac nodded. "Yes, I was."

"That must have been so terrifying." The woman offered her hand. "I'm sorry, my name is Carry."

Mac shook her hand. "Mac."

"So, Mac, what was it like to be stranded on an island?" Carry asked as she leaned on the table and sipped her drink.

Mac considered that. "It was hot, lonely and beautiful," he said.

"You were there with one woman, weren't you?"

"Yes, my girlfriend and I were there together."

"Oh, how romantic."

Mac stared at her a moment. "Romantic?"

"Yes. You were there alone. That must have been so romantic."

"I don't think Jo would agree with that. She said she was becoming a cavewoman."

Carry sat up and stared at him. "I never thought of that," she said.

"You don't exactly have all the comforts of home."

"How did you survive?" Carry asked more seriously.

"I used to be in the Marines. I was trained to survive and there were some things there to help."

"Like what?"

"Well, the island had coconut trees on it and even a mango tree. We were just lucky that we didn't land on one that was totally desolate."

"I'm sorry that happened to you. How did you get thrown off the ship?"

"That's a long story."

Carry smiled. "Can I buy you another drink and hear it?" she asked.

Mac looked at her a moment. "Sure," he said. "Why not?"

Carry left the table and went up to the bar. Mac thought he might as well be talking to someone. He sat and waited for Carry to come back. When she came back, he was surprised at the drink she brought. Carry smiled at the look on his face. "It's called a 'Tropical Itch'," she said almost laughing at Mac's reaction to the back scratcher that was sticking in his drink. "I thought it would be appropriate for someone who's been on an island like you have."

Mac smiled as he stared at the drink which also had several types of tropical fruit garnishing around the top of the glass. "So, I can scratch my back with that," he said.

"Absolutely." Carry smiled. "Or I could do it for you."

Mac looked at her. "I think I can manage."

"So, are you and 'Jo' very serious?" she asked.

"Yes, we are," Mac replied.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be forward."

"I don't mind having company."

"So, what was it like being thrown off a ship and being stranded on an island?"

"It was scary." Mac took the back scratcher out of his drink and laid it on the table and then sipped his drink. He almost cringed at the taste although it was good. He could taste the vodka in it. "We had to swim to the island and we were even in a storm."

Carry's mouth dropped open. "How did you survive?" she asked.

"Well, it wasn't easy. We tied ourselves together and just hung on."

Mac kept on talking until the sun went down and it was dark out there. Everyone started moving over to the other area where the feast would take place. Mac stood up to follow them and suddenly, the world seemed to spin in a circle. He sat back down and felt like the world was spinning around him. "Are you alright?" he heard someone ask. He looked up at Carry and she looked blurry and he could barely make out what she was saying.

Mac thought he would throw up. He felt unable to talk but he thought Carry was helping him up but he did not know where they were going. "Come with me," he thought she was saying. He wanted to look around for Don but he could not. He felt very…cooperative and unable to resist what she wanted him to do.

"It will be over soon," Carry soothed.

Mac thought they were going back to his hotel room but he could not be sure. He was not sure what was happening. The next thing he knew he was lying on his bed. He stared at the ceiling oblivious to what was going on around him…

"You did good, Carry," Melinda said.

Carry frowned at Melinda. "I only did it to get you off my back," she said. She looked at Mac. "What will you do to him? You won't kill him, will you?"

"No." Melinda looked at Mac lying on the bed. "I'm going to do worse than kill him. I already tried that. He always survives somehow. I'm going to humiliate him and destroy his happiness."

Carry looked at Melinda. "Why do you hate him so much?" she asked.

Melinda looked at her. "You ask too many questions," she said.

"He didn't seem like a bad man to me. Why are you doing this to him? You're the one who threw him off the ship, aren't you?"

"Of course. Who do you think did it? You needn't worry about what will happen to him." She gave Carry an envelope which had money in it. "That should pay you for your services."

Carry stared at her. "I hope I never hear from you again." She looked at Mac again and then left the room. He had been very kind even though he did not even know who she was and she had betrayed him to this monster…but she had no choice. She had been involved with something before and Melinda Holmes had ways of making it look like someone else did it and she was innocent. She wondered what Melinda would do to Mac. She did not even know his last name. Well, it was none of her concern. All she had done was give him something in his drink to make him "cooperative".

Melinda walked over to the bed that Mac was lying on. She sat down beside him and looked at him. "Hello, Darling," she said. She smiled. "Not talking today?"

Thomas came from the bathroom. "Do you have to talk to him like that?" he asked.

Melinda looked at him. "Why? Are you jealous?"

"I guess I am. I don't know why you have to keep on with this obsession with revenge. Why don't you just leave him alone?"

"No. He's going to pay for spurning me and for betraying me."

Thomas almost laughed. "He didn't betray you," he said. "He was never yours in the first place. I hope this is the end of this."

"Maybe it will be." Melinda looked at Thomas. "Bring her in here."

Thomas went over to the bathroom and motioned for the woman in the bathroom to come in there. She came out to Melinda. "You know what to do," Melinda said.

"Yes," the woman answered. "Don't worry, you'll get your money's worth."

"Good. See to it."


	3. Chapter 3

Mac woke up the next morning with a terrible headache. He rubbed his eyes and groaned as he started to sit up. He suddenly opened his eyes and looked around him. He was in his room. He did not know how he got here. He realized he was in bed naked. He certainly did not remember that. Why would he be sleeping naked? The last thing he remembered was being at the Luau…and he remembered that woman…what was her name? Carry? She had brought him that weird drink. Mac swallowed hard as he wondered what had happened. There was no one else in the room that he could see but he was lying under just the sheet on the bed and he could see his clothes scattered on the floor.

Mac got out of bed and went into the bathroom. He looked in the mirror. He could not remember what happened. What had he done? He shook his head. NO, he would never betray Jo. He frowned as he thought of Melinda. Surely she had not done something to him. He thought she would have killed him if she had been in on this. He leaned on the sink as he felt sick. He wanted to get himself checked to see if he had been drugged but there was a time limit. It was the only explanation. He had not drunk enough alcohol to be drunk out of his mind. He hit the sink counter with his fist. How could he have been so stupid? He glared at himself in the mirror. He had never been so careless in the past. Now, what had Melinda done to him? What was she planning? He was going to get out of here.

Mac whirled around as he thought of Don Flack. Where was he? Where had he been during all this time? He got dressed and hurried down to Don's room and knocked on the door. "Don!" he said. "Open this door!"

Mac waited impatiently and did not hear anything. "Don!" he yelled and banged on the door. Then he heard something inside the room.

The door soon opened slowly and Don was there. "Mac," he said.

Mac pushed the door open and went in. He slammed the door. "Where have you been?" he demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Don asked. "I was…" He scowled as he realized it was morning. "I…" He looked at Mac. "Where have you been? I realized you weren't at the Luau after I saw you at the table with that woman and…I don't know what happened after that."

Mac glared at Don. "It had to be Melinda!" he said. "How could we be so stupid!"

Don was confused. "What do you mean? You think she drugged us?" Don was holding a sheet around himself. He swallowed. "You're right."

Mac was angry at himself. "I let my guard down," he said.

"How were we supposed to know this would happen? We were at a Luau."

Mac looked at him. "We are seasoned detectives! We should have known something was wrong!"

"How could we? Mac, this woman didn't pick me, I went over to her!"

Mac frowned. "She was ready for us, Don."

Don rubbed his hair back with one hand. "So, what are we going to do?" he asked.

"We're going to get our blood tested and see what she drugged us with if they can still find it."

Don scoffed at that. "Yeah…you think she will leave something to be found?"

Mac was so angry, his head hurt. "We're going to try anyway," he said. "Get dressed!"

Don went into the bathroom and got ready. He did not take a shower in case there was evidence on him. When he was ready, they went down to the police station. They met Chin, whom Don had met before. They explained the situation to him. He could not believe it. "Who is this woman?" he asked.

"Someone you don't ever want to tangle with," Mac said.

Mac and Don went through a grueling examination and then waited in the police station interrogation room. Soon, Detective Williams and Detective McGarrett came in. "Long time, no see," Williams said.

They sat down at the table across from Mac and Don. "So, you're still here," McGarrett said to Mac.

Mac looked at him. "I don't remember it being a requirement that I leave," he said.

"Hey, that's not what I meant. I just thought…"

"No, you didn't think," Williams butted in. "He's not the one who brought the trouble here, it's this woman."

"How did she manage to kidnap two police officers?" McGarrett asked.

"This woman has resources," Don said. "We didn't expect anything like that." He leaned on the table. "She had these women there and who knows how many more to make sure she got us?"

Mac frowned. "She has a lot of resources and she will use them. She doesn't care who she hurts and she might have something on them to use against them."

"She has the money to accomplish that."

Mac thought a moment. "We need to freeze her bank accounts," he said. "Then she wouldn't be able to continue this."

"You have to have undying proof that she did this," McGarrett pointed out.

"Jo and I have proof that she threw us out in the ocean. I don't think she did that so we could have a swim."

"I agree but we have yet to locate her."

Mac rubbed his face. "I don't know how that woman can stay out of sight like this," he said. "It seems to me that she would be very noticeable."

"We have an APB out on her," Williams said, "But we have not heard anything from it yet."

"All we can do is wait," McGarrett said. "It will take a few days to get the results from the tests anyway."

"I'm not staying here," Mac said. "I'm going back to New York. At least over there, I'm around people who know me and I'm in familiar territory."

"I don't blame you but we'll continue to investigate this here."

Mac nodded. "Thanks." He looked at Don. "What about you? Have you had enough of Hawaii?"

"Yes, I have," Don replied. "I'm ready to go back too."

They all stood up. Mac and Don shook hands with the two detectives. "We'll let you know if we hear anything," Williams said.

"Thanks," Mac replied.

Mac and Don went back to the hotel and checked out. As they were on their way to the airport, Mac's phone rang. "Hello," he answered.

"Mac, I'm with Ellie," Jo said.

"Good. I'm about to start home."

"Are you?"

"Yes. I have had all of the tropics I want."

"I'll be glad when you get here."

"Me too." Mac did not want to tell Jo what happened. "I'll see you then."

"Okay."

Mac put his phone away. Don looked at Mac. "You didn't tell her," he said.

Mac shook his head. "Why should I?" he asked. "I don't want to tell her. I don't even know what happened."

Don got his mind back on his driving. "I don't either, Mac," he said. "The last thing I remember was going over to the other area and I realized I didn't see you anywhere." He shook his head. "I just didn't suspect."

"I didn't either. Don't feel bad."

They had a ticket home already and just had to be placed on a flight. Their flight would leave in two hours. Mac paced around the waiting room. "Are you going to do that the whole two hours?" Don asked.

"I don't know," Mac said. "I can't very well relax."

"I'm angry too but I'm about to get dizzy with you doing that."

Mac sat down with a flop and folded his arms. "Don't remind me about being dizzy," he said. "I remember feeling dizzy last night but I don't remember anything else."

Don shook his head. "I don't know what happened to me," he said.

"I should have been more alert."

"Mac, there was no indication that these women had any agenda against us. They were just there. Stop making this sound like it was our fault or that we were stupid or something. We have a right to enjoy ourselves without worrying about some maniac drugging us and doing who knows what."

Mac had to admit Don was right. He had not suspected a thing. Carry had given no indication that she was any less than honest. "I should have thought it was strange that she went to the bar and brought our drinks back herself," he said. "We had waiters."

Don shook his head and stood up. "I'm not sitting here and listening to this. It wasn't our fault. I'm going to get something to eat in one of these restaurants."

Mac looked out the window as Don walked away. He knew it was not their fault but he thought they should have had more sense or should have guessed something was going on but he had no indication. He just wanted to get out of here and get back to his life in New York.

When it was time to board the flight, Mac and Don got in line and got on the plane. Mac found his seat which was beside the window and Don was on the aisle seat. "I wonder who will sit between us," Don said.

"Hopefully nobody," Mac replied.

"They probably will."

Soon, they found out who would sit between them as a woman came along to find her seat. "Pardon me," she said none too politely.

"Excuse me," Don said as he stood up.

"I hate sitting in the middle seat. Why do they always have to put me in the middle seat?"

"Maybe you should request a different seat," Don suggested.

The woman glared at him. "Who asked you?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Never mind."

The woman folded her arms. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

Don wished he was beside Mac. The woman sat down in the seat and crossed her legs and folded her arms. She looked at Mac. "How did you wind up by the window?" she asked.

Mac looked at her. "Just lucky, I guess," he said.

"I have had a rotten day."

"Oh? Well, I had a rotten night."

The woman looked at him with scorn. "I can imagine. What did you do? Go out and get drunk like other men?"

Mac stared at her a moment. "No, I didn't. You want to know what happened?"

"Oh, spare me."

Mac folded his arms. Don almost laughed. He thought they might fight before they got off this plane. "Don't come on here taking out your frustration on me," Mac said.

The woman glared at him. "I'm not taking out my frustrations on you," she said.

"I don't even know you and you sure don't know me so don't be comparing me to someone else."

"All men are alike."

"Maybe all women are alike and maybe that's why men are like they are."

Don looked around to see if anyone else was noticing this conversation but he did not see anyone looking that way. "Are you saying that women cause men to be like they are?" the woman asked.

"Maybe they do," Mac said.

"That jerk I came over here with got drunk last night and went off with another woman while I was still at the Luau. Now I'm on a plane to go back home!"

"You call that bad? Some woman drugged me last night and…I don't even know what happened."

The woman stared at Mac a moment and realized he was not kidding. "Really?" she asked.

Don could not believe Mac was telling that to a complete stranger. "Yeah," Mac said. "Don't tell me about problems. I also have a maniac woman trying to kill me or something. She kidnapped me before and I don't know what she will do this time."

"You sound like you don't have any luck with women."

Mac thought of Jo. "There's only one woman I want," he said. "She's waiting for me back in New York."

"And you're in Hawaii by yourself?"

"I wasn't before."

Don rolled his eyes. He thought Mac was going from being a recluse to a social butterfly telling everything that happened to him. He listened to Mac tell the woman what happened to him the last few days as the plane took off. He could not believe Mac was telling all that. He was glad he did not tell her about what Melinda did to him. Don wondered if those drugs from the night before were affecting Mac's mind. Don leaned back on his seat. He was sleepy.

Mac finished his story and leaned back on his seat. He looked out the window wondering what was going to become of the night before. He knew if Melinda had anything to do with that, he had not heard the last of it. He was not even sure she had anything to do with it. He just assumed it. After all, she was a chemist and she wanted to get revenge against him…at least he figured she would. He was sure she was angry about not being able to be in her luxury castle. Either way, he would not let his guard down again. They had to get this woman and prevent her from hurting anyone else.


	4. Chapter 4

When the plane landed in New York, it was late at night. Mac was disgusted with the whole situation. He got his luggage off the carousel and practically dragged it out of the airport. If it had not had wheels, he would have been dragging it. He started to hail a cab but then he heard a car horn and looked to see Jo driving up to him. She let the window down and leaned over with a smile. "Hi, Handsome, do you need a ride?" she asked.

Mac did not feel much like smiling. "Yes," he said.

Jo popped the trunk and Mac put his luggage in. Just then, Don came out. "Get in," Mac said.

Don put his luggage in and got in the back seat. "So, how was the flight?" Jo asked.

Mac just groaned and pointed forward. "I want to go home."

"I'll drop Don off on the way," Jo said.

They dropped Don off at his apartment and then went on to Mac's apartment. He dragged his luggage into the apartment and dropped it on the bedroom floor and then he sat down on the bed. Jo walked over to him and knelt in front of him and hugged him with her head against his chest. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm tired," Mac said.

Jo looked into his eyes. "What is wrong?" she asked.

"I haven't told you everything," Mac said.

Jo got up and sat on the bed beside him. Mac lay back on the bed. Jo lay beside him and waited for him to tell her. "I got in trouble last night," Mac said.

Jo stared at him a moment. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"It had to be Melinda."

Jo leaned over him and looked into his eyes. "What did she do to you?"

Mac looked at her. "The problem is that I don't have any proof that it was her."

"Mac, what happened?"

"I don't know. Don and I went to this Luau at the hotel and he went to the bar and had a drink with a woman and another woman came and sat at the table with me. She bought me a drink and…I remember starting to get up and go over to the feast but…" Mac looked at Jo. "I don't remember anything that happened after that. I woke up this morning in bed…" Mac looked at the ceiling. "I was…naked."

Jo almost gasped. "She didn't seduce you again."

"I don't know, Jo. I can't remember anything that happened and the same thing happened to Don. She must have known he was there and she incapacitated him too so that he couldn't interfere with her plans for me."

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?"

"Because I didn't want to ruin your time with Ellie and cause you to start worrying about me."

"Mac, you know that woman has some sort of plan for what she did."

"I don't understand it." Mac sat up. "Why would she do this? She knows that we would suspect her so she should know that anything she does would not mean anything."

Jo considered that. "She must know something, Mac, or she would not go to all this trouble."

"Like what? You know I wouldn't go and sleep with another woman if that is what she did or…" Mac fell back on the bed. "The problem is that I don't know what happened."

"Oh, she must have drugged you with rohypnol or something."

"She even got Don too. I don't know what his involvement is in this to her. He hasn't been in this."

"She saw him as a threat I suppose and she eliminated that threat."

"The same thing happened to him."

Jo looked at Mac. He had already told her this. She wondered why he was repeating it. She stood up. "Why don't we go and get something to eat?" she asked.

"I don't want to leave this apartment," Mac said.

"Mac…"

"Jo, just go to Ellie. I'm in no mood to argue with you or to try and help you understand how I feel." Mac scowled at himself. He sat up and looked at Jo. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." He rubbed his eyes. "I'm just so tired and I feel irritable."

"It's one of the side effects of those drugs."

"Yeah, and I told a perfect stranger on the plane what happened last night or as much as I remembered."

Jo touched his face. "Come on and let's go get something to eat."

Mac looked into her eyes. "I really am sorry I snapped at you."

"Don't worry about that."

"I guess I am kinda hungry."

"We'll go get a burger. Ellie is okay and I told her that I had to spend some time with you."

"Alright but I have to get a shower first."

"Sure."

Mac went into the bathroom. Jo paced back and forth in anger. She could not believe that woman had done something else to Mac. Melinda better hope that she did not get her hands on her. They might not be able to pull her off. She would definitely not turn loose until that woman was incapacitated.

When Mac was ready, they went to Jo's favorite burger joint. It was crowded as usual. They sat down at a table. Mac leaned on his elbow and stared at the crowd around him. He was not in any mood to be in a crowd. He did not think he was in a mood to do anything.

Jo realized Mac was not really enjoying himself but she thought he might start to if she tried. "So, did you enjoy any of the Luau?" she asked.

"It was kinda fun," Mac said.

"What kind of drink did the woman bring you? What was her name?"

"Her name was Carry and she brought me a Tropical Itch."

"A what?"

"A Tropical Itch. It has a back scratcher in it."

Jo laughed. "I have never heard of that," she said.

"Well, it was good until I stood up."

"Are you sure you weren't drunk?"

Mac looked at her. "I'm sure." Mac scowled at that. He did have more than one drink and it had been a long time since he had drunk anything…but that did not explain what happened to Flack. "No, it was not the drink. There had to be something else."

Jo looked at the menu. "What do you think she will do next?" she asked.

"I don't know," Mac said. He sipped some water. "I don't want to think about it right now."

"And you told someone on the plane about this?"

"I only told her that I didn't remember the night before. I didn't tell anything else."

"Oh."

"I think that drink I had before had loosened my tongue because I told that Carry woman about being thrown off the ship and being on the island."

"Oh, you didn't tell her about our little cave did you?"

"No." Mac leaned on the table. "That's our little secret."

"I'm glad." Jo leaned on the table. "It was quite an adventure."

"Yes it was." Mac frowned. "We didn't have to worry about much except surviving."

"I guess I kinda miss that. Just you and me."

"It was definitely different but it is good to be able to take a shower again."

"Oh, I can't do without my tub."

Mac smiled. "Or the toilet."

Jo laughed out loud at that. "Don't mention that."

Mac chuckled at that comment. "There were definitely some things that I missed."

"There's nothing like doing everything while you're standing in water."

Mac almost laughed. "Stop. I don't want to laugh in here."

"Why not? We need to laugh."

Mac looked at her. He was smiling for the first time since he got back. "I missed the bed too and a razor," he said.

"So did I. I don't want to sleep on a rock again…but you know, we could have slept on the sand."

"Not with a thunderstorm coming over almost every night."

"I guess but there's nothing like cotton."

"Yes and clean clothes."

"Oh yes and I don't want to be a cavewoman."

Mac laughed at that. "You didn't like your caveman?" he asked.

"Oh, I loved him but I would rather have you clean."

"It is nice to be clean."

The waitress came and took their orders. Mac and Jo ordered a hamburger and fries with a soda. "I don't think I'm ever going to drink alcohol again," Mac said. "I don't usually drink any but last night I just decided to and just look what trouble I got into."

"It's better not to I suppose," Jo replied.

"I got into trouble in the Marines when I got drunk once and after that, I didn't drink anymore."

"You got into trouble?"

Mac looked at her. "I had to say that," he said.

"I want to hear about this."

"I don't want to tell it."

"Oh come on, Mac. We're dating. You're supposed to tell me everything."

"Oh really? Are you going to tell me everything?"

"I don't have much to tell. I guess I was what you would call a good girl."

Mac smiled. "Nothing wrong with that."

"So, what did you do?"

Mac shook his head. "You'll never let me out of telling it, will you?" he asked.

"No. I'll pester you till I die and then I'll haunt you if you still haven't told me."

Mac laughed. "Alright, I'll tell you if I can keep from being haunted."

Jo leaned on the table. "Tell me."

Mac smiled. "You like to gossip, don't you?" he asked. "I have seen you and Lindsey in that lab talking before. You two are like a pen and paper."

"And you just don't gossip at all, do you?"

"No."

Jo scoffed at that. "Do you expect me to believe that?" she asked.

"Yes," Mac replied.

Jo looked at him a moment. "Okay, I believe it. You're a tight wad and a close-mouthed hermit, but you can tell me this."

Mac stared at her a moment. "I am not a tight wad. We went on a Hawaiian cruise."

"Yeah, and look where we wound up."

"Let's try something else next time we get the urge to run off."

"Speaking of running off…are you alright now?"

Mac rolled his eyes. "Let's not talk about that at this table," he said.

"Why? The table can't hear us."

"Jo."

"Mac."

"Yes, I'm fine," Mac said.

"Then tell me about your little trouble."

"Little? There was nothing little about it."

Jo laughed. "Please tell me. I'm dying."

Mac smiled as he thought back to when he was in the Marines. "My buddies and I went out to a bar and we knew we had duty the next day," he said.

Jo leaned on the table. "And?"

Mac looked at her. "Why are people so interested in my problems?" he asked.

"Because you act like you're invincible."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do. I know things bother you more than you let on, now tell me."

Mac smiled. "Well, I had never drunk vodka before," he said.

Jo laughed. "Oh my word."

"Stop laughing. It wasn't funny."

"Oh yes it is. The very idea of you being young and not thinking about what you were doing."

"I could have died."

Jo laughed. "What did you do, get up on the table and do a strip tease?" she asked.

"No. They had to carry me back to the barracks." Mac thought Jo would get under the table to laugh. He waited for that volley to be over. "It wasn't funny."

Jo tried to stop laughing. "Okay, what happened then?" she asked.

Mac narrowed his eyes at her. "You just love this, don't you?"

"Every minute."

"Well, I learned not to drink."

"Mac Taylor, don't you stop there. You tell me what happened."

"When we got back to the barracks, it was pretty late…" Mac shook his head. "Anyway, they decided to do a surprise inspection right after they got me into bed."

Jo covered her face to try and not laugh too loud. Mac stared at her. "You really think this is that funny?" he asked.

Jo fanned her face with the menu as tears were trying to roll down her face. "I'm trying. You should have told this at home." She loved the way Mac tried to be so serious and act like he did not think it was funny now. It made it even funnier. "Continue."

Mac thought he would never have a dull moment with Jo around. She liked to laugh and he was trying not to laugh himself. "I got out of that bed and tried to stand up straight and not weave but after you drink all that, it's kinda difficult and I could see that my buddies thought it was hilarious and I wondered if they knew that was going to happen since they were not a bit drunk."

"How much did you drink?"

"Don't ask."

Jo laughed. "Go on."

"Well, I couldn't stand still. I felt like the world was tilting and swirling but I tried to stand up straight. The sergeant came over there in my face and asked me what my problem was and I said 'nothing, sir' and he almost jumped away from me."

Jo laid her head over on the table. Mac could not help but chuckle himself. He supposed it was kinda funny. Jo finally sat back up and fanned her face again. "Mac, I don't know if I can stand anymore but I want to know the end of that story," she said.

"Well, he knew I had been drinking and he knew I was supposed to have duty the next morning and he made my night miserable," Mac said. "Everybody else thought it was incredibly funny but it was not funny to scrub a bathroom with a toothbrush during lights out and using a flashlight. I got so sick, I threw up and then had to clean that up too."

Jo laughed even more. "So, did you sober up?" she asked.

"Yeah, and the sergeant made me drink ten glasses of water to wash it all out." Mac shook his head. "I don't know if I have been to the bathroom so many times in my life. He made it a purpose to torture me all night."

"You deserved it," Jo said. "You knew better."

Mac leaned on the table. "I know it. I didn't drink anymore after that."

Jo shook her head. "I have not laughed that much in a long time," she said.

Mac looked at Jo. "You make me happy, Jo," he said seriously.

"I don't know what I would do without you, Mac."

They held hands across the table. "I guess if I can tell you that, I can tell you anything," Mac said.

Jo smiled. "You 'can' tell me anything."

Soon, their meals came. Jo took a bite of her burger. "Oh, this is still heaven on a sesame seed bun," she declared.

Mac smiled. "It's good," he said.

"Good? It's more than that after being stranded with nothing but fruit to eat and seafood."

"I have to agree. You never know what you have until it's gone."

When they were done eating, they went back to Mac's apartment. Mac looked at Jo. "Thanks for taking me out," he said. "I needed that."

"I love you," Jo said and kissed him.

"I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay."

Mac got out of the car and went up to his apartment. He thought he could probably sleep all night tonight. He had a good time with Jo and he thought he wanted to go to work in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Mac was awakened around 7 by his phone. He was actually glad to hear it. He was ready to go to work and forget this situation he was in. He got dressed in his royal blue shirt and blue striped suit. He thought about wearing a tie but people always thought he looked stuffy with a tie on. This morning he wanted to look professional though so he put the tie on anyway.

Mac drove down to the crime scene where Don was already. The sun was already up and the weather was already getting warm. The crime scene was in a house. Mac walked into the house and found Don Flack in the front room. "Mac," he said. "I guess it's back to the old grind stone, huh?"

"I guess," Mac replied. "I would rather be working than sitting around thinking. What do we have here?"

"Upstairs."

Mac followed Don up the stairs and to a room at the end of the hall. When they entered the room, Mac stared at the victim who was tied by his neck to the bed rail at the end of his bed…dead from hanging. Don looked at Mac. "Sixteen," Don said. "Looks like a suicide. His name is Johnny Marin. His mother came in here when he didn't come down for breakfast this morning and found him like this."

"Where is she now?" Mac asked.

"They're downstairs in the kitchen. She was hysterical when I got here which is understandable."

Mac put gloves on and squatted beside the body. "Panyhose?"

"Maybe he couldn't find anything else," Don said.

Mac thought that was strange for a planned suicide. "No note?"

"Not that I've found so far."

Mac took pictures of the victim and the room. He looked at the victim's hands and took pictures of that. "Looks like burn marks or something…contact burns."

"His parents didn't hear anything," Don said. "He must have done this during the night."

Just then, Sheldon walked in. "Morning, guys," he said.

"Morning," Mac replied.

They finished with the victim and them Mac changed gloves and went over to the computer. He touched the mouse and the screen came to life again. The website had timed out that it had been set on but there was no letter on the computer either. "We'll have to get this to Adam and let him see what he can find," he said.

When they were done in the bedroom, Mac went down to the kitchen where the victim's parents were. Mac could see that they were upset. They saw him when he came into the kitchen and stood up from the table. "I'm Detective Mac Taylor. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Our son did not commit suicide," the mother said.

Mac swallowed hard as he thought he agreed with her but he did not want to expound on what he thought just yet. "Had he been acting strange lately?" he asked.

"No. Do you realize he was his class president? He was a happy teenager. He was not going out and getting into trouble."

Mac nodded. "Ma'am, we just want to figure out what happened to him," he said. "You didn't notice any odd behavior or any kind? Did his attitude change over the last few days or weeks?"

"No," the father said. "She just told you. Why would he do something like this?"

Mac knew they were still in shock and might not even remember right now if there had been something unusual going on. "Again, I'm sorry for your loss. We'll let you know when we know something."

Mac walked out of the kitchen. Don and Sheldon were coming down the stairs. Sheldon looked at Mac. "I don't think it was suicide," Sheldon said.

"Neither do I, but let's get the autopsy results," Mac replied. He wrote in his notepad again and looked at Don and Sheldon. "So, how have things been around here while I was gone?"

Sheldon smiled. "Danny runs a tight ship," he said. "I'm glad you're back though."

"You think my ship is looser than his?" Mac asked.

"Maybe. He's trying to impress."

Mac chuckled at that as they walked out of the house. They went back to the lab and Mac began his report while the evidence was being processed. Soon, Jo arrived at work. She greeted Lindsey in the lab and then came to Mac's office. "Morning," she said with a smile.

Mac smiled. "Morning," he said. "You still laughing?"

"Oh, yes." Jo walked over to him and gave him a kiss.

Mac looked into her eyes. "Maybe things will get back to normal now."

"I hope." Jo leaned on the desk. "So, what is going on this morning?"

"A young teenager is dead," Mac said. "I'm waiting for Sid to finish the autopsy."

"I have some paperwork to do. I'll talk to you later."

Jo smiled at Mac over her shoulder as she left the office. Mac smiled as he picked up his pen to do more work on his report. He bit his lip as he remembered being with Jo on that island. He had not had much to think about but that while they were there. He supposed if two people are stranded together like that, it would be very easy to have that on their minds. He wondered if Jo would want to marry him. Would she ever want to get married again? He remembered all the problems she had stated about her ex-husband who was now deceased. Mac remembered how she had talked about that too. He had thought all the problems that she described could have been worked out. So what if he wanted to say that she was 'his'? What was the big deal about that? Did she not want to say that he was 'hers'?

Mac leaned on his desk. He had never been through anything like that with Claire. He certainly had not cared for her calling him 'hers' and she did not care for him calling her 'his'. He wondered why Jo saw that as such a problem. In his opinion, when two people got married, they were 'one' and they belonged to each other. He also thought it was natural for a man to want to let everyone know that he loved his wife and that she was his wife. He supposed he should have addressed all these issues before he took that relationship to the next level. Mac rolled his eyes at that. It was too late to think of that now though. He had given in and had thought that they might be on that island for a very long time. He had even worried about the fact that she might get pregnant. He had tried to ask her if she was still capable of that but he had chickened out and ho-hummed around and let it go. He thought she might slap him if he asked her that but he knew how she liked children and he did not think she would care if she had one now. He wished they had waited but they had no way of knowing whether they would get off that island or not.

"Hey, Mac."

Mac looked up to see Adam standing in his office. Mac realized he had been in deep thought. "Adam," he said. "Did you find something?"

"Yes," Adam replied. "By the way, I'm glad you're back."

"Thanks. What did you find?"

"You'll have to come to the computer lab to see it."

Mac got up and followed Adam down to the computer lab. "I found the last website that the victim was looking at," Adam said. "It had just timed out. There was no indication that he had turned it off."

"So what's on it?" Mac asked as he leaned on the computer desk to look.

Adam opened the website. Mac's mouth almost dropped open as he saw it. "This is it?" he asked and looked at Adam, hoping that he had not gotten them mixed up and he was not watching this in the lab.

Adam looked at Mac. "Yes, this is it," he said.

Mac stared at the screen a moment. "Turn it off," he said. He stood up straight and folded his arms. "He was watching a porno site?"

"That's it and according to the computer's history, he visited this site a lot."

Mac frowned. "Thanks, Adam."

Adam was surprised that Mac just turned and walked away. He thought Mac must have some ideas about this case. Mac walked back to his office and got his file and then he headed for the morgue. As he was walking by the lab, Lindsey came out. "Mac, the fingerprints in the room all belonged to the victim except that there were a few that belonged to his mother in places that you would normally see a mother's prints," she said.

Mac added that report to his file. "Thanks."

"The pantyhose did have some skin cells on them but there was no blood." Lindsey looked at Mac. "You think it's a suicide?"

"I don't know yet. I'm about to go down to the morgue."

Mac walked on to the elevator. He knew what this case was starting to look like but he had to have proof. He knew there was a serious problem and it was not being addressed enough to let young people know how dangerous it was.

When Mac arrived at the morgue, Sid was studying the marks on the victim's neck. "Hello, Mac," he said as he was looking through the magnifying glass.

"Sid," Mac replied. "So, what do you think?"

Sid looked at Mac. "Well, it's good to have you back."

"Thanks. It's good to be back."

"Are you and Jo becoming an item?"

"Sid. The victim?"

"Yes." Sid moved over to the body. "He died from asphyxiation due to this restricting his airways." He held up the pair of pantyhose. "There was also this." Sid held up a piece of sponge. "It was between the pantyhose and the victim's neck."

Mac scowled at that. "For what?"

"I would guess it was to keep the pantyhose from making any ligature marks." Sid looked at Mac. "I don't think this was a suicide, Mac. I think it was an accident."

"Autoerotic asphyxiation."

Sid nodded. "It gives all the indications of that. The fly was unzipped."

"And he was watching porn on the internet." Mac wrote in his notepad. He looked at Sid. "Anything else?"

"The position of the pantyhose and the way they were tied. They were tied like a slip knot, but I guess it didn't slip like it was supposed to and he was unable to stand up because of the lack of oxygen so he was unable to free himself."

Mac stared at the victim. "Why?"

"The thing is that they don't realize that even if they do survive, they can have permanent damages from this. Over time, it can cause brain damage because when the brain is deprived of oxygen and blood, it will re-circulate the blood with CO2 and it can cause brain cells to die. Brain cells are very fragile. It can inhibit their ability to make rational decisions and even cause motor skill troubles…that is, if they survive. Even if they have someone there to free them, they can still damage themselves. And they can get to the point that they become dependent on this and can't even enjoy sex with a partner anymore."

"They need to tell someone and they are too embarrassed."

"Better to be embarrassed than to wind up here on my table."

Mac nodded. "Thanks, Sid."

Mac sighed as he left the morgue. A ridiculous and needless death. He went back to the lab and found Jo. "I got the autopsy results," he said.

Jo was sitting at her desk. "And?" she asked.

"It was an accidental death."

"Accidental?"

"Yes. Autoerotic asphyxiation."

Jo shook her head. "Why?"

"I hope you've talked to Ellie about this. Don't just assume that she knows better."

"She would never…"

Mac stared at Jo. "These people had no idea that their son was doing this," he said. "Make sure you let her know how dangerous this is."

"I will."

Mac walked back to his office and dropped the file on his desk. This was not the first case he had seen about this but it had to be proven not to be suicide. Most of the time, people covered it up and made it appear to be suicide to keep from being embarrassed. It was an issue that needed to be addressed for how dangerous it was and not make it look like some sort of pleasure phenomenon that was okay or fun. It was not fun and it was not something that should be done. It was dangerous. Mac thought it was no wonder that people were in trouble with the law all the time. Between taking drugs and choking themselves and damaging their brains, they were totally damaging their bodies and ruining their futures.

Jo walked into the office. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"No," Mac replied as he was looking out the window. "How many more have to die like this before they address this as a dangerous problem?"

"Hopefully none."

Mac looked at Jo. "When I get this report written, I'm going to get some lunch," he said. "You want to go with me?"

"Yes," Jo answered. "I'll be ready."

Mac sat down at his desk. He hated this kind of case. At least when it was murder, he could put someone in jail. This case was a useless death.


	6. Chapter 6

Mac and Jo went to the deli for lunch. Mac got himself a sandwich and sat down at the table. Jo soon came and sat down. "That case kinda shook you up, didn't it?" Jo asked.

"Yes," Mac replied. "I especially don't like to see people die before they have even begun to live."

"Me neither."

"Those burns on his fingers were from him trying to untie himself. Must have been a scary death."

Jo shook her head. "That moment of knowing that you're going to die and…" She took a bite of her sandwich. "So, have you heard anything unusual?"

Mac looked at her. "About what?" he asked.

"Anything. I mean, I don't think Melinda did what she did for no reason."

"If it was her. These things happen to people all the time." Mac sipped his soda. "There's no proof that it was actually her. There were no fingerprints or anything that I've heard of. They haven't called me from Hawaii yet."

"I'm sure they will when the tests are done."

Just then, Mac's phone rang. "Taylor," he answered.

"Mac, I just got a call from the Hawaii P.D.," Don said.

"Really? We were just wondering about that."

"Well, they said that you had a trace of some sort of drug in your blood and urine but it was too small to distinguish what it was. They also said that you had female DNA on your body but they don't have that test finished yet. However, they know it was female and it was DNA."

Mac absorbed that. "What about you?"

"They said that I had traces of drugs as well but that there was no DNA on me."

Mac frowned. "And just where was this female DNA?" he asked quietly.

"You really want me to say it?"

"No."

"Mac, this has to have something to do with Melinda Holmes. They have been watching her castle and she has not shown back up there. No one has seen her."

"Oh, someone has seen her but they just don't know it."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Nothing. We're going to wait and see what she does next."

Jo took another bite of her burger. "I'm going to have a talk with Ellie about that subject," she said.

"You should," Mac replied. "Do you know that even if they don't die of suffocation that they can die of a heart attack after that and they can't be resuscitated? When they do that, the brain releases a chemical and changes the chemistry of the blood and it can cause some people to have a heart attack."

"My word. Where do people get these ideas from?"

"I don't know. Plain old sex is good enough for me."

Jo almost strangled on her drink as she almost laughed. Mac smiled at her. "Was that funny?" he asked.

Jo shook her finger at him. "You're terrible, but that was not as funny as what you told last night."

Mac smiled. "I could probably tell you a lot of stuff."

"Probably? I think you've probably got enough stories to last us the rest of our lives."

"Maybe we can get us a nice house somewhere and sit in rocking chairs on the front porch or in the porch swing and I'll just tell you all my stories."

Jo smiled. "That sounds nice," she said.

"You would like that?"

"Absolutely."

"What do you want in life, Jo?"

Jo leaned on the table and thought a moment. "I don't think about that much, Mac," she said. "Most of the time I'm thinking about what my kids need and what they're going to do in the future."

"But 'you' have a future too, Jo."

Jo looked out the window. "I think I would like to have a house somewhere where there are no big highways and no skyscrapers and it's just so quiet, you can't hear anything but the sounds of the animals out in the barn. You can smell the fresh hay and all the smells of a farm."

Mac considered that. "So, you want a farm," he said.

Jo looked at him. "I was raised on one. I suppose I would like that again."

"It sounds a lot like what I would like to have."

"And we sit there and swing and rock and wait for the kids to come home." Jo smiled. "You're just the person I would love to share that with."

"Me too, Jo. Do you think of being married?"

Jo's smile faded slightly. "Of course I do. Just because it didn't work out with Russ doesn't mean that it can't work with you."

"We could make it work. We could retire and spend the rest of our lives enjoying ourselves."

Jo looked into Mac's eyes. "That sounds so wonderful. Just like a dream, but you can't live on dreams."

Mac frowned. "What do you mean? People always dream. I don't think we would ever move and do anything if we didn't have dreams about what we want in life."

"Can it really be perfect?"

Mac leaned on the table. "It doesn't have to be perfect, Jo," he said. "It just has to be what we want and we can build on it." He held his hand out to Jo. "Are you willing to try?"

Jo looked at his hand and put her hand in his. "I am, Mac," she said. "I am."

Just then, Mac's phone beeped. He took the phone off his side and looked at it. "Looks like lunch is over," he said.

"Oh, I hope this one isn't as bad as that last one," Jo said.

They went out to the Avalanche and headed for the crime scene which was at a hotel. They arrived to a scene of chaos as there was a crowd outside the hotel. Mac and Jo got out of the Avalanche. "What is going on?" Mac wondered out loud.

Jo looked up at the top of the building but did not see anyone on the top. "At least it's not a jumper," she said.

They made their way through the crowd and wondered why Don was not keeping these people away from this building. They finally made it into the building and found Don in the lobby. "Hello again," Don said.

"Hi," Mac said. "What's with that crowd out there?"

"Spectators."

"They should be kept away from this building."

"They're not being allowed in and no one is being allowed out."

"So where is this crime scene?" Jo asked.

Don pointed up. "Twentieth floor."

They went to the elevator and started up. "The victim is probably around twenty-five, female," Don said. "She didn't have any ID on her but the room was registered to a Regina Stoke."

The elevator doors opened and Mac, Jo and Don walked down to the hotel room where the victim was. "The maid found her this morning," Don said. "They had thought she checked out but…" Don gestured to the bed where the victim lay. "I guess she didn't."

Mac and Jo walked into the room. Don walked up beside them. "From the position of the body, it looks like somebody posed her that way," he said.

Mac nodded. "I would have to agree with that," he said.

The victim was lying in the middle of the bed with both arms stretched out at an angle over her head and her legs spread out at the same angle and she was nude. "Anyone hear anything?" Jo asked as she saw the bullet hole in the woman's chest.

"I haven't found anyone who heard anything," Don replied.

Mac got the camera and took pictures of the scene from every corner of the room while Jo made a sketch. Then he took pictures of the area around the victim and of the victim herself. He looked at the victim's clothes that were on the floor beside the bed which was a negligee and a pair of red high-heeled shoes. "Looks like she might have been meeting someone here," Mac said.

Jo was looking at the video camera that was standing at the end of the bed which had a bullet hole in it. "Looks like someone might not have liked what she was doing," she said.

Mac took closer pictures of the victim and of the bullet hole. "Just one gunshot wound," he said. "She doesn't seem to have any other injuries. Someone must have taken her by surprise and did this fast and then posed her like this."

"Humiliation?" Jo asked.

"That and obvious anger."

They bagged all the evidence and put bags on the victim's hands. Jo looked at how the victim's hair was even spread out around her head. "Someone obviously posed her like this," she said.

Mac looked at the victim a moment. He thought she looked familiar but he did not remember ever seeing her anywhere. Jo looked at him. "You know her?" she asked.

Mac looked at Jo. "No," he said. "She just looks familiar…maybe like I've seen her before."

"Maybe she has been on TV."

"Maybe. I don't know."

Mac turned the victim over to the ME and took pictures of the bed after the victim was removed. There was blood on the sheet but a lot of it had soaked into the mattress on the bed.

Mac and Jo searched the entire hotel room but they did not find any ID for the victim. "How did she get into this hotel if she didn't have any ID or a purse?" Jo wondered out loud.

"Maybe she didn't come here alone," Mac said.

"Hopefully Sid will find something."

"Hopefully."

They packed up the video camera that was in the room and carried it back to the lab. It was dusted for prints and Adam got to work on the tape to see if he could find anything on it that would help. It would be a difficult case unless there was something to lead to a suspect.


	7. Chapter 7

Mac went to his office and began his report. He yawned as he started writing. He was surprised at himself. He thought he had gotten very lazy while he was on that island. It was not that late in the day. He felt like the days were whisking by and by the time he got to work it was almost time to go home again. He thought about the case they were working on. He scowled as he wondered where he had seen the victim before. He could not remember ever meeting her. He supposed it was just a case of déjà vu.

When Mac was done with his report, he went to Jo's office. "You want to visit Sid with me?" he asked with a smile.

"Sure," Jo replied with fake optimism. "That's just a perfect date."

Mac chuckled. "Let's go."

They walked to the elevator and pressed the button. "Did you figure out where you saw that woman?" Jo asked.

"No," Mac replied. "She must just look like someone I've seen."

"So, when are we having our next date?"

"I don't know. I guess it's according to when we have time."

"We have to make time."

They went into the elevator and pressed the lobby button. Jo kissed Mac when the doors closed. "I miss your lips," she said.

Mac kissed her again. "I miss you too," he said.

"So let's have a date."

"What about Ellie?"

Jo put her hand on her hip. "You know, if we keep going together and get married, we're going to eventually be living together and Ellie will be there."

"I know but if we're married it would be different."

"Oh, I get your point."

They went down to the morgue where Sid was finishing up the autopsy. "Well, this is twice today," Sid said.

"It's becoming a habit," Mac replied.

Jo could not help but smile at their dry humor. "You might grow accustomed to being in the morgue," Sid remarked.

"No, I think I'll just leave that to you," Mac said.

"Well, there's one thing you can always count on in the morgue, and that is that everyone's quiet."

Mac rolled his eyes and groaned at that. "What did you find, Sid?" he asked.

"She died from a gunshot wound to the heart," Sid said and gave Mac a dish with the bullet in it. "That was the only wound on the body. "I have some swabs here. Looks like she might have had sex before she died."

Mac took the swabs. "Anything else?"

"Stomach contents," Sid said. "And I must say it had a peculiar aroma…kinda like pineapple and something else. I don't have the tox report back but I'll let you know what it says when I get it."

"Thanks, Sid."

"Always good to see you, Mac. You should visit more often."

"It's too quiet."

Jo almost laughed. "Good bye, Sid," she said and followed Mac to the elevator.

They got into the elevator and Jo was laughing to herself. "You are something," she said.

Mac smiled. "Well, he needs a little humor," he said.

They went back to the lab and gave the new evidence to Danny and Lindsey. "I have to work on more paperwork," Jo said and walked away.

"I have to write more on that report," Mac said.

"Mac," Danny said and grabbed Mac's arm. "You need to see this."

Mac walked over to the table. "What is it?"

"I dusted the camera for prints."

"And?"

"There were fingerprints from two people on the camera."

"Did they show up in the system?"

"One set did," Danny said.

Mac looked at him. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

Danny looked at Lindsey who glanced at him as she was starting on the new evidence. Mac looked from one to the other. "Okay, let's have it," he said.

Danny gave him the sheet with the fingerprint results. Mac looked at it and then his expression turned to one of shock. He stared at the paper a moment and then looked at Danny. "This is not possible," he said.

"Mac, I did them myself," Danny said.

Mac stared at the print results with his name and picture on it. "Is it possible you touched the camera by accident?" Lindsey asked.

Mac looked at her, surprised at that question. "Of course not," he said. "I always wear gloves."

"These prints were in places like someone turned the camera on or off," Danny said. "Your prints weren't on the lense."

"What about the bullet that shot the camera?" Mac asked slowly.

"It wasn't police issue," Lindsey said. She stared at Mac. "It's a gun that's registered to you because a bullet was fired from it and documented."

Mac was shocked. He looked at the evidence that he had just brought in and then looked at Danny and Lindsey. "It has to be Melinda," Mac said.

"But, Mac, how would they get your fingerprints?" Danny asked.

Mac looked at him. "That night I lost," he said. "They must have gotten them then. It was all part of this plan."

"Mac, nobody is going to believe that," Lindsey said. "Except us."

Mac thought of the tape that Adam was looking at. He hurried to the computer lab. Adam stood up when Mac came in. "Did you get anything off that tape?" Mac asked.

Adam was shocked at Mac's intensity. "Not yet," he said.

"You need to be working on that."

"I am. It's just pretty messed up from being shot."

Mac walked out of the computer lab. Adam wondered what was going on but he decided he better work extra hard on that tape.

Mac stopped in the hallway not sure what he should do next. She was trying to frame him and she was doing a good job of it and using him to do it. She knew he would investigate this murder. She must have known he was back at work and she was using him to convict his own self. He had spent the night alone last night too. Did Melinda know that? Was she watching him? She had known enough about him that other time to kidnap him and drug him out of his mind. Now she was trying to get him sent to prison. He went on to his office and sat down at his desk. He knew what would happen next. They would find something else that tied him to that murder. How did they get a gun registered to him?

Mac left his office and went into the lab. "Danny, I want to know where that gun was bought," he demanded.

Danny took his lab coat off. "I'm going with you," he said.

They headed for the elevator. Lindsey watched after them. She wished they had not let Melinda walk out of the precinct when they had her there but they had no choice. They had nothing on her until they had found Mac and Jo. Now she was trying to frame Mac for murder and Lindsey thought she was doing a good job of it. She was analyzing the swab and the stomach contents. She wondered what they would come back with.

Mac and Danny went down to the Avalanche and headed for the gun shop where the alleged weapon was bought. "Now, you're going to be calm about this, aren't you?" Danny asked.

Mac gave him a tolerant look. "Don't ask me that," he said. "Somebody is trying to frame me and we know who it is. She has the money to go to any lengths."

"I know but we have to be careful."

Mac stared out the window as he was driving. He would be 'calm' alright. Whoever sold that gun would have some explaining to do. He did not care who it was. Mac blew the horn as they got in a traffic jam. Danny looked at him as he knew Mac was agitated. Mac blew the horn again and leaned out the window. "Hey! Can't you move on up there!" he yelled.

Danny sunk down in the seat a little. He could not believe Mac was doing that. "Why don't you shut up!" someone asked.

Mac looked around. "Who said that?"

"Mac, stop that," Danny said. "You can't argue with the public."

Mac looked at him and then he blew out a breath. He knew he was just angry at the whole situation. "You're right," he said. "I'm sorry."

"They can't move until something up there moves," Danny said. "Lindsey has taught me a lot of patience. You even have to wait for trains to cross the road over there in Montana. If you've never had to do that, you don't know what you're missing."

Mac leaned on his hand on the window. "I have." He wished he was somewhere in the middle of nowhere right now. He thought of that island that he and Jo were on. He realized he had no stress while they were there except when he thought of being there forever or thought about being sick or something. Now he was back here with all this stress again.

By the time they arrived at the gun shop, it was getting pretty late. Mac got out of the truck and slammed the door. Danny would have thought it was funny if Mac was not in a bad situation. Mac stalked around the truck and went over to the door of the gun shop and Danny followed him. Mac stopped at the door for a moment. "Something wrong?" Danny asked as he thought Mac looked worried.

Mac looked at him. "No," he said.

They went on into the gun shop where the owner was locking up his gun cabinets and getting ready to close. "Can I help you gentlemen?" he asked.

Mac almost glared at him but he knew it was not this guy's fault unless he was in on it somehow. "You always close up this early?" Mac asked.

The man looked at Mac a moment. "Yes, I usually close at five every day," he said. "I don't want to be open too late with a shop like this in New York."

Mac showed him his badge. "We're investigating a murder," he said. "I want to see the sales record of where you sold this weapon." He laid the paper on the desk about the weapon.

The man looked at the paper a moment. "Just a minute," he said. He started to go to the back room.

"Where are you going?" Mac asked.

"My records are in there."

Mac looked at Danny. "You go with him and make sure he doesn't get a sudden urge to vacate the premises," Mac said.

Danny walked around the counter and followed the man to the back room. "What's going on?" the man asked.

"We're conducting an investigation," Danny replied. "Your name?"

"Norman Holmes.  
Danny was suddenly very interested. "Holmes?"

Holmes looked at him. "Yeah. Why?"

Danny knew when Mac heard that name, he would go through the roof. "You wouldn't be related to Melinda Holmes, would you?" Danny asked.

Holmes looked at Danny. "No. Why?"

"You just find that record in there and don't make any sudden moves."

Holmes swallowed and looked back toward the door where Mac was still waiting at the front counter. He looked through the filing cabinet and found the record where he sold the weapon. "Here it is," he said.

"Come on back in here," Danny said.

They went back out into the store area. "Can you tell me what's going on?" the man asked.

"We told you…we're investigating a murder and she was murdered with this weapon."

Holmes stared at them a moment. "You don't think I had anything to do with that, do you?" he asked.

"We don't know yet," Danny replied. He looked at Mac. "Ask him what his name is."

Mac looked at the man who almost backed up a step with the look in Mac's fiery green eyes. "What's your name?" he asked.

Holmes swallowed. "Norman Holmes," he said.

Holmes did take a step back at the reaction from Mac whose eyes seemed to become like green blazes and he could see that he was angry. "What is going on?" he asked.

"We don't know yet," Mac said. "But you're coming with us. Close up this place and come on."

Holmes closed up his shop and followed them outside as Don was arriving to drive him to the precinct. "Can I at least call my wife and tell her I won't be home for a while?" Holmes asked.

"Go ahead," Don replied.

Don closed the door on his car as Holmes was inside. He looked at Mac and Danny. "Holmes, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, and I think he just may not be as innocent as he's acting," Mac said. "He could be calling Melinda for all we know."

"Mac, do you know how many people there are in New York with the last name Holmes?" Don asked.

Mac looked at him. "And one of them just happens to own a gun shop that sold…" Mac shook his head. He knew Melinda had planned this from the beginning since they got off that island. "Let's go."

Danny got into the driver's seat this time. He did not think he wanted to ride with Mac driving. It was getting dark outside now and they would have to question this man and see what would happen after that…


	8. Chapter 8

When they got back to the lab, Mac stormed out of the elevator and went to his office. Just as he sat down, Jo came in. She folded her arms and looked none too happy. "Just when were you planning to tell me about this mess you're in?" she asked. "When you're sitting in jail?"

Mac looked at her. "I didn't want to have to explain it," he said.

"That is not the right answer. I thought we were trying to form a good relationship."

"This is not about our relationship. This is about me!"

Jo leaned on the desk. "I thought I was going to be part of you!"

Mac stared at her a moment. "I'm sorry. I should have told you but I just didn't want to take the time."

"You should have!" Jo stood up and folded her arms. "So, what is going on?"

Mac rubbed his face. "I don't even know where to start."

"Who is this woman?" Jo asked.

Mac looked at her. "I don't know," he said. "But somehow, my fingerprints were on that camera and the weapon that killed this woman and destroyed that camera is registered to me."

"Oh, Mac."

"They're analyzing the DNA they found in and on the woman. I can only imagine what it will be."

"Mac, what is going on? How could your DNA be on her…or in her?"

Mac shook his head. "I don't know, but I know that Melinda knows how to make things the way she wants it to be and she has the money."

"And you have been to see the guy who sold the gun."

Mac leaned back in his chair. "And just guess what his name is," he said.

"What?" Jo asked.

"Norman Holmes."

Jo stared at Mac a moment. "Oh, Mac, this is bad," she said. "You know this is bad, don't you?"

"Of course I do. It's me. I know what I'm facing. Everything that she's done…if I try to say that she did this or that, it's going to look like I could have done it just to make it look like she did it. It's like a tangled maze of webs that keep turning in on themselves."

"But we're going to beat her at her game," Jo declared. "She does not have the standing you have."

"Jo, this woman has deep pockets and they found my fingerprints on that camera. No telling what they'll get back from those tests in Hawaii."

Jo had to admit that it looked bad but she would not give up. "So what are we doing next?" she asked.

"They're booking Norman Holmes," Mac said.

"You shouldn't interrogate him, Mac."

Mac looked at her. "I will be there."

Mac stood up and walked over to Jo. "This is about me," he said.

Jo followed him out of the office. Mac went into the lab where Lindsey was still working on the evidence. "You got anything else?" Mac asked.

"The semen samples from the victim contained spermicide. They're damaged and impossible to get a sample from," Lindsey said.

Mac frowned. "Anything else?"

"The samples from other parts of the victim's body were compromised as well."

Mac looked at Jo. "She set me up good," he said.

Jo watched as Mac left the lab. She looked at Lindsey. "We can't let this happen," she said.

"What can we do?" Lindsey asked. She was taking off her lab coat because it was almost time for her to go.

"I don't know," Jo replied. "But we have to do something."

Jo followed Mac into the computer room where Adam was still trying to get something from the video tape. "Anything?" Mac asked.

"No," Adam said. "The tape is too damaged and it's melted from the bullet."

"So you can't see anything on it?"

"No." Adam looked at Mac. "I'm sorry. I know about the situation you're in."

"Thanks."

Mac walked out of the computer lab and went to his office and got his file and headed for the precinct. Jo was following him. "Mac, you're not going alone," she said.

"I won't be alone," Mac said. "Don and Danny are there."

"Oh, Mac, you are so stubborn!"

"Fine, then come with me."

They went down to the precinct where Don had Norman Holmes in the interrogation room. "I ran a background check on this guy," Don said. "He has a clean record. Probably one of the cleanest records I have ever seen in New York."

"That doesn't mean anything," Mac declared. "I've seen people with no criminal record who decided one day to just go berserk and kill a bunch of people."

"But, Mac, I looked at this guy's life. He's married, has three kids and I don't find any relation to Melinda Holmes. I think she just chose him because it was a coincidence and it would cause this conflict right here."

Mac looked at the background check. He had to admit it looked like that, but it could also look like he went there and bought the gun now so that it would look like Melinda was framing him. "I still want to talk to him about this," he said.

"You're not going in there alone," Jo informed him. "And you will let me do most of the talking."

Mac folded his arms and looked at her. "And just who made you boss?" he asked.

Jo stared at him a moment. "You are impossible."

"That's why I'm the head of this crime lab."

Jo blew out a breath as Mac headed for the crime lab. She looked at Don. "Can't you talk to him?" she asked.

"No," Don said. "I like my job."

Jo rolled her eyes and followed Mac to the interrogation room. Don took his place outside the two way mirror to see what would happen.

Mac dropped his folder on the table and sat down in front of Norman Holmes. "Why am I here?" Holmes asked. "I have done nothing."

"Do you know Melinda Holmes?" Mac asked and laid a picture of her on the table.

"No, I have never seen her before. What is this about?"

"This weapon you sold to someone." Mac laid the sales receipt and the ballistics report on the table. "You sold this weapon and it was used in a murder last night." Mac could see that someone had put his name on the sales receipt. "They were impersonating me."

The man looked at the receipt and the name. "I sell a lot of weapons," he said. He looked at Mac. "I remember some people who come into my shop and buy weapons."

"What about this person?" Jo asked. "Do you remember what he looked like?"

"I sure do," Holmes said. He looked at Mac. "That is him right there."

Mac frowned. "That is not so," he said. "I have not bought a weapon from you."

Jo looked at the date on the receipt. "Mac, we better talk," she said.

"Why?" Mac asked.

Jo pointed at the date on the receipt. Mac's frown deepened. He looked at Jo. "I don't have that weapon, Jo," he said.

"Mac, I know you but you bought it," Jo said.

Mac shook his head. "No. No, I didn't."

Holmes was staring at them. "You did," he said. "I am certain of it. You even told me that you were a detective."

Mac looked at him. "You're lying," he said. "You're in on this with Melinda."

"I don't know that woman. If you don't have anything else to ask me, I want to go home to my family."

"You just hold on a minute," Jo said. "Did you run a background check when you sold that weapon?"

"Of course I did," Holmes answered. "I'm telling you, that man right there is the one who bought it. I recognized you when you came in my store today."

Mac could not believe what he was hearing. "This can't be right," he said. He got up and left the room.

Don was still standing outside. "Mac, what are you going to do?" he asked.

"She used me," Mac said. He looked at Don. "She must have had this planned, or she planned it when she realized she still had the weapon."

Don shook his head. "Man, Mac, you sure are caught in a mess," he said. "What are we going to do?"

"The date on that invoice is during that time that Melinda had me captive. She must have had me buy that weapon…but I don't remember it."

"You didn't remember everything that happened, Mac."

Mac rubbed his forehead. "Who knows what else happened?" he asked.

"What we have to do is figure out how to prove all this," Don declared. "Mac, we don't have any proof that Melinda was involved in this."

Mac looked at Don. "We have to find those women we were with in Hawaii," he said. "Do you remember the woman's name who was with you?"

Don thought a moment. "Her name was Candy," he said. "I don't really think that was her real name."

"I didn't get the last name of the one who was with me but her first name was Carry," Mac said. "She must know something about this and she must have been in contact with Melinda. She had a Southern accent. Someone must have noticed that."

"You may be right," Don said. "But we would have to go back to Hawaii to find that out."

Mac shook his head. "Maybe our friends over there can help us."

"I'll contact them. They're still waiting on the results from the tests they ran on you."

Mac looked at Don. "Well, if all this is any indication, we know what they're going to find," he said.

Don could not believe this. "We just have to follow it through I guess." He looked at Mac. "What if you have to go to prison?"

"Let's not get into that right now."

Don watched Mac walk to the elevator. He knew this was looking bad. All the evidence was pointing at Mac. The weapon was registered to Mac, and the camera was destroyed for some reason. Mac's fingerprints were on the camera, he had bought a weapon from Norman Holmes which anyone could say that he did to point the finger at Melinda Holmes, although the weapon was bought during the time he was in her captivity, but they did not know what had happened to that weapon. Weapons had been confiscated from Mac when he had been found but those were supposed to be in the evidence warehouse. Then there was that night that Mac had spent in Hawaii that he knew nothing about and he had been alone last night when the victim was murdered. And on top of all that, the DNA evidence that had been found on the victim had been contaminated or destroyed and they were still waiting on the DNA evidence from Hawaii. Don knew it did not look good for Mac.

Mac went back up to the lab and sat down at his desk. He just stared out the window. He had been in trouble before but he did not know if it had ever been this bad. The evidence was mounting and he had no way of defending himself. He had been alone last night so there was no alibi for the time of the murder. He thought he should have just gone home with Jo or should have kept her with him. Now, he had no one to say that he was with them.

Mac was rubbing his eyes as Jo came into the office. "Mac, tell me what to do," she said.

Mac looked at her. "I don't know," he said. "It's only a matter of time."

"We're going to think of something."


	9. Chapter 9

Mac sat in his office the rest of the evening. He could do nothing else because there was no more evidence until that evidence came back from Hawaii. He had seen on the TV that the media already knew about the fact that a New York City detective might have been involved in the murder. He was sure Melinda had made sure they knew about it. He wrote more on his report and then headed out. Jo met him in the hall. "Mac, where are you going?" she asked.

"Home," Mac replied.

"No. You're not staying by yourself tonight."

Mac looked at her. "Jo, you can't watch over me all the time."

Jo grabbed his arm. "I'm going to take care of you whether you like it or not and tonight you're staying at my apartment even if you sleep on the sofa."

Mac frowned. He knew she was right that he did not need to stay alone. He never knew what Melinda might have planned next. "Okay, but I want to go home and get some things before we go there," he said.

"Fine. I'm going with you."

They went on to the elevator. When the doors opened, Mac started to walk into the elevator and almost ran into the chief. "Taylor," Chief Sinclair said. "You're just the man I wanted to see."

Mac stared at him a moment. He had known this was coming. "Chief," he said. "I was about to go home."

"We need to talk first, Mac."

"Can't we talk in the morning?"

Sinclair pointed toward his office. Mac looked at Jo. "I'll wait for you," Jo said.

Mac headed back to his office. Jo watched and noticed how Mac seemed to be slumped as he walked. She could not believe all this was happening but they had to prove that Melinda was involved in this. If they did that, things would turn because of what she did to Mac before.

Mac went into his office and sat down behind his desk. Chief Sinclair sat down on the couch. "So, what's going on, Mac?" he asked. "It doesn't look good."

Mac stared at the floor a moment and then looked at Chief Sinclair. "I didn't kill that woman, Chief," he said. "I don't even know her."

Sinclair leaned back. "Mac, your word is not going to be good enough. You're going to have to have some evidence that proves that Melinda Holmes was involved in this. Right now, it just looks like you're trying to get rid of someone and make it look like she did it so you can get away with it."

Mac looked surprised at that statement. "Surely you don't believe that."

"Of course not but other people might not know you."

Mac frowned. "I don't know what happened, Chief. I know this has to have something to do with Melinda. She's trying to get revenge on me by dragging me through the mud and trying to make me look like a criminal."

"She's doing a good job. You can expect a visit from IA and from the DA."

Mac felt like his life was coming unraveled and he could not find the string that was being pulled. "Chief, we have to find that woman who was with me that night in Hawaii," he said. "She has to know something about this."

"What's her name? Where is she from?"

Mac frowned. "Her name is Carry and she had a Southern accent. I don't know where she's from but I know it's somewhere in the South."

"So all we have to do is comb the entire Southern United States and we'll find her," Chief Sinclair said. "That's a lot of area, Mac."

"Somebody over there in Hawaii must know something about her. We have to find out and see if they can help us find her." Mac looked at Sinclair. "If Melinda finds out that we're looking for her, she could wind up dead too."

Sinclair nodded. "You're right. How do we keep her from knowing it?"

"We don't tell anyone that we're looking for anybody. It will be between us, and Jo knows about it. We won't let anyone else know, not even anyone in this lab. We don't know who Melinda has bought off."

"Are you saying that you think she has contacts in this department?"

"Yes, I am. She has connections anywhere that she needs them."

"If she has any here, we need to weed them out."

"How?"

"Leave that to me. You concentrate on finding that woman you were with and trying to clear your name." Sinclair stood up. "I hope this works out for you, Mac, but you know it's a media circus down there already."

"That must be her work too so she can watch what's going on from the comforts of wherever she is."

"Even if we found her, we couldn't prove that she has anything to do with this. There's no evidence. Everything points to you."

"Well, she's relentless and she's not going to let anything point to her."

"Mac, you're in a heap of trouble and I just hope you come out on top because there won't be anything I can do to help you when the DA starts in. You have no alibi and there's just too much against you." Sinclair stared at Mac a moment. "No one really knows whether you did it or not because no one knows what happened over there in Hawaii or what you did last night."

"I went home and went to bed after Jo and I went to eat," Mac said. "I didn't wake up until this morning when my phone started beeping. This has been a long day."

"I'm sure it has and tomorrow might be even worse." Sinclair looked at his watch. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Mac watched Sinclair leave. He felt even worse now. The chief was right. He was in deep and there did not seem to be any way out. Jo came to his office. "Are you ready to go?" she asked.

Mac looked at her with sad eyes. "Yeah," he answered.

They walked to the elevator and waited for it. Jo looked at Mac. "Mac, it will turn out alright," she said.

"Will it?" Mac asked.

"Yes, because you're innocent."

"I don't think that matters."

The elevator doors opened and they stepped in. Mac pressed the lobby button and they were on their way down. Jo did not know what to say. Mac seemed depressed and he seemed to be sinking deeper into it all the time. She could not imagine being in a situation like he was in. She was hardly ever at a loss for words but tonight, she was.

Mac and Jo had a silent ride to Mac's apartment. They went up to the apartment and Mac went into his room. He took his tie off and threw it on the dresser. Then he took his suit off and threw it on the bed. Jo walked in just as he was about to go into the bathroom. He glanced at her and went on. "I am taking a shower," he said.

Jo looked at his suit and tie. She went to the closet and got the hanger for the suit and hung it up for him. Then she put the tie on the tie rack. She thought she would just choose some clothes for him. She walked into the closet and looked at his clothes. He needed something comfortable on. She chose a t-shirt and jeans and turned to walk out of the closet. She gasped as Mac was standing right behind her with a towel around him. "Mac Taylor, are you trying to scare me to death?" she asked.

Mac smiled. "No," he said. "I didn't know you were in here until I started to come in and find something to wear."

"Well, I thought I would help you."

Mac looked at what Jo had picked out. "Thanks. I think that is just what I want to wear."

Jo touched his face. "Mac, everything will be okay. Justice will win out."

Mac wanted to believe that but he was not sure. "I hope so."

They went back out into the bedroom and Jo laid Mac's clothes on the bed. "I'll give you some privacy," Jo said.

Mac did not say anything. He got dressed and went into the living room where Jo was sitting on the couch waiting. "I'm ready," he said. He had a duffle bag in his hand. "I'm taking something to wear tomorrow too…but I might decide to just wear this."

"I wouldn't blame you at all."

They went to Jo's apartment and Ellie was there waiting. She smiled at Mac. "I fixed the sofa for you if you decide to sleep there," she said. "And I have supper ready."

Jo smiled and hugged Ellie. "Isn't she something?" she asked.

Mac smiled and nodded. Jo took his duffle bag into her room and then they went into the kitchen to have supper. Mac was surprised at the meal that Ellie had made. "You made all this?" he asked.

"She's just a little Betty Crocker," Jo bragged.

Ellie smiled at that compliment. "Mom, don't say that," she said. "I like to cook."

"I'm glad."

After they ate, it was late and Ellie went to bed. Jo took Mac's hand and led him into her room. "Jo, I'm not in the mood for anything," Mac said. "I'm too stressed out."

"Sit down," Jo said.

Mac sat down and she massaged his shoulders. "You sure are tense," Jo said.

"I don't know what's going to happen."

Jo wished she could reassure him but she knew firsthand how the justice system could go in the wrong direction. It had almost cost her career. She did not want Mac to lose his life for this. She put her arms around him from behind and kissed his check as she leaned over his shoulder and snuggled against his face. "Mac, it's going to be alright," she said.

"I hope you're right," Mac replied.

Jo got off the bed and walked around in front of him. She pushed him over on the bed and then crawled up over him so they were face to face. "It's going to be alright," she said. "Don't you believe me?"

"I…" Mac did not know what to say.

Jo kissed him and lowered herself down on top of him. Mac started to enjoy the kiss and put his arms around her but then he stopped. "I can't do this right now," he said.

"Mac, this is a great stress reliever," Jo said.

"I told you how I feel about this." Mac pushed Jo off him gently and got up. "I'm sorry." He walked into the living room.

Jo sighed. She had been hoping to help him forget for a while and she wanted him but she supposed it was not going to be. She got ready for bed and pulled the covers back. Then she put her robe on and went into the living room. "Mac, you can sleep in the bed," she said.

Mac was lying on the couch with his hand over his eyes. "That's alright, Jo," he said.

"Mac." Jo walked over to the couch and pulled his hand away from his eyes. "Come on. You don't have to lie in here uncomfortable."

"I'm not uncomfortable," Mac said. "I just have a headache."

"Come on." Jo got him by the hand and pulled him up.

Mac reluctantly went on with Jo. "Now, get in the bed," she said.

Mac watched her walk into the bathroom. He figured she would try to just seduce him to get what she wanted but he got into bed anyway. Jo soon came back with some aspirin and water. "That should help that headache," she said.

Mac took the aspirin and drank the water and then lay down on the bed. He stared at the ceiling. Jo got into the bed and lay down beside him. "Are you going to lay there like that all night?" she asked.

"I might," Mac replied. "I don't know if I can sleep."

"We'll get through this, Mac."

Mac sat up. He was tired of hearing that. "Just don't tell me that anymore," he said.

Jo sat up beside him. "I want you here so that I can be your alibi and Ellie knows you're here too," she said.

Mac looked at her. "I'm sorry."

"Don't push me away. I'm doing all I can to help you."

"I know."

Jo did not like the way Mac was just staring. She remembered the last time she saw him like that. He had been walking out of the lab planning to never come back. He had sat around staring for days as though he was in another world. She did not know what to do to help him but she would be by his side no matter what happened.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Mac woke up. He realized he had finally fallen asleep. Now, he was lying with Jo in his arms and he was feeling very warm and comfortable. He dreaded today. He wished he could just lie here and not move but he would have to face it sooner or later. He tried to get up without waking Jo but when he moved, she woke up.

"Morning," Jo said.

"Morning," Mac replied.

Jo lay back on the pillow. "I was dreaming that we were on the island again."

"Well, we have to get up. It's time to go and face the music."

Jo looked at him. "Mac, there's no way they can convict you of this crime."

"Don't kid yourself, Jo. You see all the evidence." Mac stood up. "I even wonder if I did it. Did she come during the night and drug me again?"

Jo sat up. "Don't you dare say that to the DA or anybody!" she said.

Mac got dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. "I'm not wearing a suit today," he said. "I don't feel like it."

Jo was still getting dressed when he walked out of the room. She got her shoes on and went into the other room. "Aren't you going to have breakfast before you go?" she asked.

"I don't want a health lesson today, Jo," Mac said. "I'm sorry but I'm just not in the mood for breakfast."

"Okay then. I'm going to fix something for Ellie and me and then we can go."

"Go ahead."

Jo looked at him a moment. He was sitting on the sofa just staring into nothing. She went into the kitchen and started breakfast. She hoped Mac was going to come out of this soon. She did not like to see him depressed.

Mac lay down on the couch. He could smell the breakfast cooking and it made his stomach growl. He knew he should eat something but he just did not want to. He wondered what would happen today. Would they arrest him for murder? He was sure they would be working on the case to indict someone and all the evidence pointed toward him. He had no way of proving that he did not do it. He was not even sure himself. Melinda could have drugged him again and caused him to kill that woman. But why? Mac sat up. He had not figured out why she wanted that woman dead and how she was connected to him. It was not Carry, whom he had met in Hawaii. Had there been another woman after he was drugged? There had to be another woman and Melinda must have murdered her so that her DNA would show up on him in Hawaii and since the DNA here was compromised, it would look like he killed her to keep her quiet. But what about the camera? What did that have to do with anything?

Mac stood up and started into the kitchen but just as he was going in the door, Jo was coming out. "Mac, we have to stop meeting like this," she said as she was startled.

Mac smiled slightly. "Jo, we have to figure out who that woman is and what she has to do with this," he said. "Why would Melinda want her dead?"

"Now you're thinking like Mac Taylor."

"I just got to thinking that there has to be some connection for her to want this woman dead and I want to know the significance of the camera. That woman is not Carry."

"So you think there was another woman involved?" Jo asked.

"There had to be. She must have come in after I was drugged."

"We have to find this Carry and I want to know where Regina Stoke lived."

Mac looked at Jo. "I think I just got hungry," he said.

Jo smiled. "I was just about to ask you if you wanted some. I made extra."

"Thanks."

When they were done eating, they went to the lab. There were reporters outside and they all wanted to get Mac to say something. "No comment," Jo said sternly. "Get away from him."

They got into the building. "How did they find this out?" Jo asked.

"Melinda wants them to know it," Mac said. "She wants to bring me down even if it's only in the eyes of the public."

They went up to their floor and walked into the lab. Don Flack was in there with Danny and Lindsey. "Mac, I was hoping you would show up soon," Don said. He gave Mac a report.

Mac looked at the report which was from the police department in Hawaii about the tests they did on Mac. Mac was not surprised by the results. "The DNA they found on me is that of Regina Stoke," he said. He looked at Flack. "I figured it would be that."

"What do we do?" Don asked. "I have the address of the victim."

"We need to go and search that apartment," Mac said.

"You can't," Jo said. "You will stay here in your office and we will go and do it."

Mac frowned. "What do you think it's going to look like if all of you go?"

"What will it look like it 'you' go?"

Mac blew out a breath. "Go ahead but I want to know what you find there if you find anything."

"I'm sure we will," Jo said.

Mac went to his office and watched the others leave with a forensics kit. Jo looked back at him over her shoulder and then followed the others. Mac sat down in his chair. Was this what his life was going to be? No, it could be much worse. He could be put in prison.

Mac wrote more in his report about the evidence that had been found. He leaned on his elbows and thought. They had to know that it was strange that this woman was over in Hawaii. He knew it would somehow look like he had killed that woman so that she could not tell what he had done in Hawaii. He could only imagine what they might find at that apartment or house whichever it was. He figured they would find some sort of video of…Mac rubbed his face. She was not only going to bring him down to her level, she was going to humiliate him in the process.

Mac looked out of his office and saw Charlotte from the DA's office coming that way. He sighed and almost wanted to lay his head over on his desk but he resisted the urge. He waved her in as she arrived at his door. "Detective Taylor," she said and offered to shake his hand.

Mac shook her head. "Well, I know why you're here," he said. "Have a seat."

Charlotte sat down and looked at Mac. "You know about all the evidence piling up against you," she said.

Mac nodded. "Of course."

"Well, do you have anything to say?"

"Aren't you going to read me my rights?"

"Do you want a lawyer?"

Mac looked at her. "I suppose I'm going to need one soon."

"Just tell me what happened."

"I don't know what happened."

"Did you get drunk over there in Hawaii and do something you were ashamed of and this woman was trying to blackmail you and you just lost control of yourself and tried to make it look like you didn't do it. Where were you the night of this murder?"

Mac stared at her a moment. "I was at home in the bed," he said. "And before you ask, no one was there with me."

"So you have no alibi." Charlotte looked in her folder. "You said that you had a night in Hawaii that you don't remember what happened." She looked at him. "Is that what happened this night?"

Mac frowned. "I think I need to talk to a lawyer now," he said.

"You probably do. If you keep having nights that you can't remember and you're committing crimes, you need a mental evaluation."

"I do not! I am not crazy! You know what Melinda Holmes did to me before!"

"Do you have any proof that she has anything to do with this?"

"She threw Jo and me off that ship and thought we would die. You think she would just give up?"

"Detective Taylor, we have a weapon that is registered in your name that killed this woman and destroyed a video tape and camera. We also have DNA that has been compromised. Who else would know better how to do that than a CSI? And not only that, but we find out that the DNA that was taken off you in Hawaii belonged to this woman." Charlotte looked at Mac. "Explain all that."

"I'm not saying anything else. I can't explain it but I assure you that I did not kill that woman!"

Charlotte stood up. "You're going to talk one way or the other, either here or in court."

Mac watched her leave. He knew she was right. They would indict him for murder and then what would he do? He knew what he had to do and he would not involve Jo in it.

Jo and the others did a thorough search of the apartment of the victim. They found several videos there and even some men's clothing as well as what looked like Hawaiian souvenirs. Jo could not believe how Melinda had set Mac up. She had really done her homework and she knew they would find something on one of these tapes that would make Mac look even more guilty than he did now.

When they were done with their search, they went back to the lab. Jo stopped as she noticed that Mac was not in his office. She walked in there wondering where he was but then she noticed his badge and gun lying on the desk. Jo covered her mouth. "Oh, Mac, what are you doing?" she whispered.

Just then, Danny walked in. "Where is he?" he asked. He looked at the desk. He looked at Jo. "He's going to try and solve this himself."

"I shouldn't have left him here."

"You can't keep him on a leash."

Jo walked over to the desk and found that the computer had been turned off, the desk lamp was off and everything had been cleared off his desk. "He's gone," she said and looked at Danny. "Where does he think he's going?"

"I hope he doesn't make things worse by doing this," Jo said.

"Me too."

Jo went to her office and looked at her cluttered desk but she did not see any notes that Mac had left for her but then she noticed her computer was blinking that it had a message. She sat down in the chair and opened the email. It was from Mac: _Jo, I'm sorry that I had to leave like this but I have to find the truth. If I stay here, I'll wind up in prison. My head's on the chopping block and I don't like it. I love you. Please delete this message…Mac._

Jo thought she would cry. When would he ever let anyone into his life? He just left without even letting her know he was going…but she knew why. He did not want her implicated in helping him. She deleted the message so that it would not appear in her emails. At least she knew he would try and contact her if he could. She had a private email on her computer at home. He would send messages there. She wished she could go with him but she could not. She had Ellie to think of.


	11. Chapter 11

Mac stuffed some clothes and things into a duffle bag as quickly as he could. He went into his closet and took the box down where he kept his personal weapons and took out his .357 Magnum. He would not go unarmed and he hoped he did not meet Melinda but he was sure he would. He also took another weapon with him. He packed all that up and headed out of his apartment. He went out the back way so that no one would see him. He had to get out of here and find out what was really going on. He would make his way back to Hawaii and see if he could find "Carry", if that was even her real name. He thought it probably was because she had only been there to get him where Melinda wanted him. Melinda must have found a hooker to do the rest. Mac shook his head as he walked down the alley. He did not know what happened, but he was sure Jo and the others would soon know if they found tapes in Regina's home.

Mac made his way out of the alley and got a taxi to the bus station. He could not take weapons on a plane so he would get a bus. He might even take a private flight after he got out of New York. He had to get across the country and get to Hawaii. He bought a ticket to Chicago and went to board the bus. As he sat down he looked out the window. It would be a long trip. It would take several hours to get to Chicago from New York but it was all he could do right now.

Jo had the video that they had found at Regina's apartment. She had taken it privately because it had Mac's name on it. She knew it would be seen by others later but right now, she was not going to let other people in the lab see it. She wanted to turn it off when it came on, because it was just what they had thought it would be. Mac was there with the victim and they were undressing each other and then they proceeded to have sex. Mac did not look at all reluctant. Jo looked away from it. She wanted to feel jealous but she had to believe Mac. What was happening to him? He was being drugged by these people and they were causing him to do things that he did not do. And now, he had run off alone again. What did he think would happen if something else happened while he was gone off out there alone?

Jo shook her head and turned off the video. She could not stand anymore of it. She wanted to figure out what happened as badly as he did. If only he had come back to New York with her or if she had stayed with him, none of this would have happened. She was sure Melinda would have thought of another way though.

Don Flack came around the corner and stopped at her office. "Where is Mac?" he asked.

Jo looked at him. "I don't know, Don," she answered.

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

"He's gone. Didn't you see his badge and gun on his desk?"

Don could not believe what he was hearing. "Jo, do you know what is happening? They're about to arrest him for murder! He can't run off like this!"

Jo stood up. "Don, I cannot control Mac. He is a man of his own and he does what he wants. I can't believe he has run off like this either. All I know is he sent me a note and said that he had to find out what happened."

"He sent you a note?"

"Yes, an email."

"Jo, why did you tell me that? You deleted it right?"

"Yes."

"I hope they don't ask me if he has communicated to anyone."

"He didn't tell me where he was. He didn't tell me anything."

"Jo, if he contacts you, you have to let me know it."

Jo walked over to Don. "You are not going to arrest Mac."

Don stared at her a moment. "Do you think I want to?" he asked. "That would be one of the worst things I have ever done."

Jo sighed. "I wish we could help him, but our own lab is going to convict him."

"All this evidence is circumstantial."

"It doesn't matter. Circumstantial evidence is good enough when it is this kind of evidence. That weapon was registered to him and the camera had his prints on it."

Don folded his arms. "What about that tape?" he asked.

Jo was hoping that Don would forget about that but she should have known better because he was very thorough. Don just stared at her a moment. "Jo, you can't hide it," he said.

"It's just what we thought it would be," Jo said.

Don frowned. "I should have gone with him."

"How could you? You didn't know he was going and besides, he would never let you do that. It would be the end of your career and this may be the end of his."

"I'm going to the chief and I'm going to request some more leave. If I'm right, Mac…" Don looked at Jo. "I'm not even going to say what I think."

Jo looked at him a moment. "You find him, Don and help him."

"I will and I won't be drinking with anymore women."

"That's a good idea."

They stared at each other a moment. "Don, don't let anything happen to him," Jo said. "I love him."

Don nodded. "I know you do and I will do my best," he said.

Jo watched Don leave. She folded her arms as she felt so alone. Lindsey came to her office. "What is going on?" she asked.

"I can't tell you," Jo said. She looked at Lindsey. "It's better if you don't know."

Jo went back into her office and got the video and gave it to Lindsey. "It's just like we thought it would be," she said.

"I'm sorry about this, Jo," Lindsey said.

"Thanks."

Jo went back into her office and sat down. She felt like her heart was breaking. She could not imagine how Mac must feel. He was out there alone and trying to find his way out of this mess.

Jo looked down the hall as someone was approaching Mac's office. She recognized the DA, Charlotte. She got up and left her office and went around to the computer lab. Adam looked up as Jo came in. "Something wrong?" he asked as Jo was looking down the hall.

"Yes," Jo whispered. She looked at Adam. "I'm not here."

Adam did not know what to think about that as Jo left the room. He went back to what he was doing on the computer. He had no idea what was going on. He was always in this computer lab and did not see what was going on everywhere else most of the time.

Lindsey was putting the video back into evidence when Charlotte walked into the lab. "Where is Detective Taylor?" she asked.

Lindsey looked at her. "I don't know," she said.

"What about Detective Danville?"

"She's not in her office?"

Charlotte glared at Lindsey. "Don't play with me," she said. "I know you know where they are."

"I don't know either. Don't accuse me of anything. I work in this lab and that's it."

Charlotte walked on to the computer lab and asked Adam the same questions. "I don't know," Adam said. "I haven't even seen Mac today."

Charlotte stared at him a moment. "Are you telling me that you have not even seen your boss today?" she asked.

"Well, I work in here most of the time and I don't always see Mac."

Charlotte turned on her heel and went back to Jo's office. She wrote a note and left it on the cluttered desk and then she left the lab and went back to the elevator. Just as she was about to get in, Danny was coming out. "Do you know where Detective Taylor is?" she asked. "Or Detective Danville?"

"No, I don't," Danny said.

"Okay, if you all want to play this little game, I'm giving you a warning. You tell Detective Taylor that if he is not here before the end of this day, he is going to be considered a fugitive from justice, and tell Detective Danville that if she is helping him, she will be indicted too."

Danny watched Charlotte get into the elevator and then he went back to the lab where Lindsey was. "Wow," Danny said. "What was that all about?"

"I think Mac is in trouble," Lindsey said. "The less we know, the better."

Danny shook his head. "I hope Jo or Don have not gone off to help him."

Just then Jo walked into the lab. "Where were you?" Lindsey asked.

"I was back there," Jo said innocently.

"You can't avoid her forever," Danny said. "And she just gave Mac a warning that if he is not here in this office before this day is over, he will be considered a fugitive from justice and you will be indicted too if you help him."

Jo blew out a breath. "I figured that," she said. "I am not helping him." She backed away from them. "But I am not telling you two anything. I don't know anything and I can't help him."

Jo went back to her office. Danny and Lindsey looked at each other. "We have Lucy to think about," Lindsey said. "Mac would not want us to risk our lives and hers."

"I know that," Danny said. "But if it comes down to it, I will help him."

"Danny, we don't even know whether this woman drugged Mac again and caused him to murder this woman. She has caused him to do other things."

Danny shook his head. "I don't want to go into it. I just hope it's not true."

Mac was out of New York City now. He did not know what he would do when he got to Hawaii except that he would see if he could find out who Carry was. He hoped he could get some help from the detectives over there. Suddenly, his phone beeped. He looked at it and it was a message from Jo. He opened it and read: _Mac, the DA is looking for you and she says if you're not in this office by the end of the day, you will be considered a fugitive from justice. I hope you know what you're doing._

Mac stared at the message. "So do I," he said. He put the phone back on his side. He would not answer that message. He did not want Jo to get into trouble. He was sure the DA had given them their rules too. He hoped they would not get into trouble because of him. He had to find out what was going on though and he had to do it alone. He could not do it if he was behind bars.

Don was in the chief's office trying to get him to give him more time off. "There's something I have to do," Don said. "And I went through a rough time. I need a few days to recuperate."

Chief Sinclair stared at him a moment. "I hope you know what you're doing," he said.

"I just need some time off."

Sinclair rolled his eyes and looked at Don. "It's funny you've never needed time off before. Are you sure this doesn't have anything to do with Mac's disappearance?"

"I don't know where Mac is, Chief, and I don't want to be the one who has to arrest him."

Sinclair nodded. "I understand that, but you don't want to lose your job either." He signed Don's request for leave and gave him the paper.

Don reached for it. Sinclair held the paper a moment. "If you happen to run up on Detective Taylor, tell him I hope this works out right for him," he said.

Don stared at him a moment. "If I see him, I will," he said.

Don turned and left the chief's office. He could go now and there would be no questions about where he was. He would have the freedom he needed to help Mac and no one would know it. He knew Mac would be going to Hawaii and he was going there too. That was where they had to start to solve this problem. He was sure someone had seen that woman Mac was with. Southern accents were very distinctive and people noticed them. Jo's was certainly distinctive and she said things at times that he totally did not understand but it was just Southern language. He had never spent any time in the South but Jo was a Southern Belle and she was quite different than most people he met. That's why he was sure that woman would have been noticed.


	12. Chapter 12

Mac did not make it to Hawaii until the next day. He had gotten a flight in Chicago and had gotten one to Hawaii in Los Angeles. He was hoping that he was not wanted all over the country. He got off the plane and felt tired. He was always tired after a long plane ride. He went and got his luggage and headed out of the airport. As he was passing by a bench in the airport, he did not notice that someone got up to follow him.

Mac walked out to the curb to hail a cab and then he realized someone was standing behind him. He looked up into the face of Don Flack. Mac rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"You're not going through this alone," Don said. "And I might be able to get information that you can't."

Mac had to admit he was right. "I don't want you to risk your career, Don."

"I'm on leave. I can go anywhere I want. Besides, there's a woman back there in New York who is really worried about you."

Mac frowned. "I'll be alright."

"I don't know about that. You're going to have to answer for this and I don't think it's going to disappear real fast."

"I'll retire."

"Mac, where are we starting?"

"We have to find out who that Carry woman was. If we can find her, maybe she will help us prove that Melinda had something to do with this. The only way I know to find her is to go to that hotel we were staying in and see if anyone saw her or knows where she's from or anything."

"I think that's a good place to start."

They got a cab and went back to the hotel they had stayed in before and checked in. "I can't believe we're going to stay here," Don said.

"Well, there are two beds in these rooms and we're going to share a room. That way if someone comes in during the night, maybe one of us will wake up."

"Right."

They put their luggage in their room and then went out to the restaurant where the Luau had taken place. They walked up to the bar and waited for the bartender to come over to them. "You think this guy will help us?" Don asked.

"I hope he will," Mac replied. "If he won't, I guess we're going to have to try other means to find information."

"Like what?"

"Sneaking around."

Don looked at Mac. "Nothing illegal, I hope."

"Nah."

Don wondered what Mac had in mind. He had never had to sneak around to get information. He always just got in people's faces and asked. The bartender came over to them. "What can I get you?" he asked.

"Nothing, thanks," Mac said. "We're looking for someone." He described the woman. "She had a Southern accent."

The bartender thought a moment. "Yes, I remember that woman," he said. He looked at Mac. "Why?"

"Did she say where she is from?"

"She didn't really have to. That accent of hers is very distinctive. She was from Tennessee."

"Did she say where in Tennessee?" Mac asked.

"No. I didn't talk to her that long."

"Do you know what room she stayed in?"

"No."

Mac and Don looked at each other as the bartender walked away. "Well, we know she was a real woman," Mac said.

Don scowled. "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Nothing."

Don followed Mac out of the restaurant and they went into the lobby of the hotel. "So, what do we do next?" Don asked.

They both thought a moment and then looked at each other. "The maid," they both said together.

"The maid knows everything," Don said.

"You go to the desk and see what they know and I'll go see if I can find the maid," Mac said.

"Uh uh, no way, we are staying together."

Mac looked at him. "What are you, my shadow?"

"Until this is over."

"Come on then."

They went into the lobby and up to the front desk. "Excuse us," Don said as the clerk did not notice them.

The man turned around. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said. He walked over to the counter. "Can I help you?"

"Yes," Mac said. "We're looking for a woman who stayed here a few nights ago. She had long brown hair and green eyes. She had a Southern accent."

The clerk thought a moment. "Yes, I remember that woman. She was a nice woman." He looked at Mac. "Why are you looking for her?"

"Well, she left something in my room and I want to give it back to her," Don butted in. "Is she still here?"

"No, she checked out two days ago."

"Do you know where she's from?" Mac asked. "Do you know her address?"

"I can't give out that information."

"Her first name is Carry."

"Right, Carry Hale."

"You mean, you can't even tell us what town she lives in in Tennessee?" Don asked.

The clerk looked at them a moment. "How do I know you're not some sort of psychopathic murderer?" he asked.

"If I was, I might not be asking so nicely," Mac said.

The man stared at him a moment. He looked around them and then typed in the computer a moment. "She lives in Knoxville, Tennessee. I can't give you any more information than that."

"Thanks," Don said. "You've been a great help."

Mac and Don walked out of the lobby. "Well, now what?" Don asked.

"Carry Hale," Mac said. "Maybe she is the only one in that city."

"How many people can there be named Carry?"

"No telling."

"We could always check the DMV in Tennessee and see if we can find her that way."

Mac nodded. "Why don't we get some help from our friends here?" he asked.

"You mean McGarrett and Williams?"

"Yes. They should be able to find out something about this."

They got a cab over to the office where McGarrett and Williams worked and went inside. They explained the situation to them and asked for their help. "Sure, we can do that," Williams said. "We haven't gotten anything about you being wanted."

"I'm glad," Mac said.

Williams went to the computer and typed in the name they were looking for and the city. Mac and Don were surprised that there were two people with that name in Knoxville and they had their license photos. Mac looked at them. "That's her right there," he said as he saw the picture of the woman whom he had met.

Williams printed out the address for the woman in Knoxville and gave it to Mac. "Good luck," he said.

"Thanks, I think I'll need it," Mac said.

Mac and Don left that office. "Well, it didn't take long to find her," Don remarked. "What are we going to do, walk up and knock on her door?"

"That's exactly what we're going to do," Mac declared.

Don followed Mac out and they got a cab. "So, are we spending the night here or are we going to get a flight tonight?" Don asked.

"We better do this as soon as possible," Mac said. "We might not be able to get a flight until the morning anyway."

They went back to the hotel and Mac called to get a flight. Their flight would be the next morning. Mac sighed. "I wish we could get out of here now," he said.

"Why don't we get some lunch?" Don asked. He pulled the curtain back slightly and looked out the window.

"You think someone's following us?"

"Mac, I have an eerie feeling about this whole situation. I feel like someone knows what we're doing all the time."

"Join the club."

Mac's phone beeped with a text message. He opened it. _They're looking for you, Mac. There's even a warrant out for your arrest. Jo. _Mac frowned. He texted back: _Don't send me anymore messages. I'm going to have this phone off so it can't be traced. I love you. Mac._

Don noticed the sad look on Mac's face. "What's going on?" he asked.

"I'm in trouble," Mac said and looked at Don. "I have to deactivate this phone so they can't trace it."

"I guess that means I should turn mine off too," Don said.

Mac nodded. "They must know that you're with me."

"The chief suspects it but he's on your side."

Mac took the battery out of his phone and put them both into his duffle bag. He took his weapon out. Don was surprised. "How did you get that over here?" he asked.

"I showed them my badge," Mac said. "And I let it go into luggage. I didn't have a carryon bag."

"Well, I guess we're well-armed then because I did the same thing with my forty-five."

Mac lay down on the bed. "So, what about lunch," Don asked. "I don't usually get to eat so I would like to eat since I have this opportunity."

"Let's go later. We have time for that."

"Right."

Don lay down on his bed. He was not feeling like sleeping. He wanted to be doing something. He looked over at Mac who was already asleep. Don sat up and went over to the window. He had a feeling that someone was watching what they were doing here. He was sure that Melinda must know that they were there, or at least, she knew Mac was there. Don was sure that she would not let Mac run off without her knowing where he was at all times. She would surely know that he would not take this situation lying down. Don looked over at Mac sleeping as he thought that. Well, he would not take it all lying down.

Don continued to peep out the window. He wondered if they would try something here again. He knew they would not drug him with a drink again. He wondered if they would just try to shoot them. He thought Melinda wanted to humiliate Mac though and cause him to go to prison.

When Mac woke up, he could hardly believe he had gone to sleep and slept that long, but he supposed it was because he had not slept enough the night before. Don was lying on his bed watching TV now. "You ready to eat now?" he asked.

"I guess so," Mac said. "I want to go somewhere else besides this hotel though."

"That will be fine with me."

They went out and got a cab to another restaurant which had outdoor areas too. Mac wondered if there were any that did not have outdoor tables. He noticed that Don was looking around them as they were walking in. "You still think we're being watched?" Mac asked.

"Yeah," Don answered.

Mac had to admit he was apprehensive too. He hoped that Melinda would not eliminate the witness before they got to her. He knew it was a possibility because Melinda was relentless and evil.

When they were done eating, they went back to the hotel. "I can't believe we're stuck here until morning," Don complained.

"What's wrong with that?" Mac asked. "We're in Hawaii. Most people might think it was great to be stuck here."

"Well, most people might not be in the situation we're in."

"I'm only kidding. I wish I could enjoy this place too but it looks like it's impossible. Every time I'm here, there's some sort of trouble going."

"I think I'll come back here when this is over and spend the rest of my leave."

"You should…but don't drink with any women."

"Don't worry. I learned my lesson on that."

Mac wished they did not have to wait until the next morning, but they had no choice. There were no other flights that had any room. He would just have to hope that Melinda was not watching as closely as they thought she was.

Melinda was watching the New York news from the luxury of the house she was staying in now. It had belonged to her sister and it was still in her name. No one would suspect that she was here. She monitored the news all the time and she had made sure that the press knew that Mac Taylor was involved in that case. She had not seen him on the television and she had learned that he left New York. She could not believe that she had lost track of him for a while but they had discovered that he was in Hawaii. She knew he must be looking for evidence to exonerate himself. She would just have to make sure he did not find any. She would just have to find Carry and put her out of her misery. After all, she had said that she hoped she never saw her again. She would just have to oblige her. Of course, she would have to make it look like Mac did it. She was sure she could not get him into a risqué situation again. He would be too wise for that now. She would just have to figure out something else.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, Mac and Don got their flight to Knoxville. Of course, there were several stops before they got there and it was night again before they got there. Mac rubbed his forehead as they got their luggage. "I am so sick of flying," he said. "When this is over, I think I am going to sleep for a month."

"Me too," Don replied.

They left the airport and got a cab to Carry Hale's apartment. "I hope she's here," Mac said as he rang the doorbell.

Suddenly, the door opened slightly with the chain still holding. "Who's out there?" a female voice said. "I have a gun."

"Carry?" Mac said.

The woman gasped. "Detective Taylor?"

"Yes."

The door slammed shut and Mac thought she would run, but he heard the chain slide out and the door opened. "Get in here!" Carry said. She grabbed Mac by the arm and pulled him into the apartment and Don followed.

Carry slammed the door shut and locked it. The room was only lit by a lamp. "I think somebody's trying to kill me," she said as she grabbed Mac's hand and led him away from the door.

"What do you mean?" Mac asked.

"Somebody's been following me today," Carry said with a shaky voice. "I stayed in crowds of people all day as much as I could and I got home as quickly as I could."

"Why didn't you call the police?"

"And tell them what?"

Mac stared at her a moment. "I'm sure somebody is trying to kill you," he said. "They're after me too. You know what's happening to me! It's your fault because you helped them!"

Carry started to cry. "I'm sorry," she said. "I had to. Melinda is evil. She would have killed me if I had not helped her."

"How does she know you? She must have something on you to be able to get you to do something like this."

"I used to be one of her associates but I wanted out of that and I've tried to stay away from her."

Mac shook his head. "So she chose you to drug me."

Carry nodded. Mac glared at her. "Do you know what kind of trouble you've caused me?" he asked.

"If you'll help me, I will tell them everything. I don't care if I go to prison. I don't want to be killed by her."

Mac grabbed her by the arms. "You're going to tell it whether I help you or not! I'm not the one who got us into this mess!"

Carry stared into Mac's eyes and she nodded. She knew she had almost ruined his life. "I'll help you," she said.

Mac let go of her and paced a moment. He looked at Don. "What are we going to do?" Don asked.

"We might ought to wait until morning," Mac said. "At least then we will be able to see everything outside and it will be more likely that people will be awake."

"So we stay here all night and keep watch?"

"Maybe we should tell the police what is going on. They could help us get out of here."

Don considered that. "You might ought to let me do that," he said.

Mac had to admit he was right. "Go ahead," he said.

Don got the phone and called the police there in Knoxville. He told them who he was and what was going on. "We need someone to come and help us get this witness out of here," he said.

"We'll get on it," the detective replied. "I'll let you know when we're coming that way."

Don hung up the phone and looked at Mac. "He said they would let us know when they were coming," he said.

Mac had brought his duffle bag with him. He pulled out his .57 Magnum and checked the loading. Carry stared at the gun and then looked at Mac. "Are you going to shoot them?" she asked.

Mac looked at her. "If they come up here trying to kill us, I sure am," he said.

Don took his weapon out as well. "How many were following you?" he asked.

"I don't know," Carry replied. "I only saw one man. It was Thomas, but he always has someone else with him."

Mac nodded. "Yeah." He looked at Don. "You go to the back door."

Don nodded and headed through the kitchen. Mac looked at Carry. "You sit down over there."

Carry moved over to the sofa and sat down. She stared at Mac. "I really am sorry," she said.

Mac looked at her. "We'll talk about that later if we get out of here alive. This is what happens when you deal with evil people."

Mac walked over to the front window. "Turn that lamp off," he said. When the lamp was off, he peeped out the front window. He wished he was outside so he could see better if there was anyone out there in that parking area. He had no way of knowing if there were vehicles out there that did not belong.

Suddenly, Don came to the kitchen door. "Mac, there's something going on out here," he said. "And the detective called and said they were on their way." He pointed toward the back door. "I saw two shadows out there. I think they're planning to come through that back door. You think they know we're here?"

"Oh, I'm sure they do," Mac said.

Mac walked over to the sofa and got Carry by the arm. "Come on," he said. He led her into the bedroom and put her in the closet. "Stay in there." He closed the door and went back into the other room.

Don looked at Mac. "I don't like this situation," he said.

"Neither do I," Mac replied.

"We don't even know what kind of weapon they have out there."

"Melinda likes to do things quietly. I'm sure they have silencers on whatever they have and they'll be very discreet when they make a move."

They went to the back door and looked out but they did not see anything outside now. "I'll be glad when those cops get here and get us out of here," Don declared.

Soon, the detective arrived along with four other officers. Mac opened the door for them. "We're glad to see you," he said.

"I'm Detective Sherman," the detective said and shook Mac's hand.

"Detective Taylor and this is Detective Flack."

"Where is the woman?"

"I hid her in the closet." Mac went into the bedroom and got Carry out. "Come on."

Detective Sherman put a bulletproof vest on Carry and gave one to Mac and Don. Mac was glad to have it. "We have to get her down to your station so she can give her statement," Mac said.

"We'll get her there," Detective Sherman replied.

They all went to the door with Carry surrounded as they went out to the police cars. They got her into the back of one of the cars and then they all headed for the police station. Mac was glad that went off without any trouble but he knew trouble was coming. It was a long way to New York and he knew Melinda would not let this go without a fight. He was sure he would meet up with her again.

Melinda was angry as Thomas was telling her that Mac and Don had gotten to Carry before they did. "We couldn't get a flight before theirs," Thomas said.

"You're supposed to find a way!" Melinda declared. "If they get that woman back to New York, she will ruin all my plans!"

"Well, why didn't you kill her before!"

"I didn't think Mac would remember her or her name! And I thought you could do your job!"

"Don't blame this on me! You're the one who can't let this go and leave Mac Taylor alone! You should know if you keep messing with that detective, you're going to wind up in prison! You were lucky the first time, but now it's murder!"

"Oh, now you're not turning against me, are you?"

"Of course not, but I know when to quit!"

"I'll take care of this when he gets to New York. I will wait for my opportunity. If I can't get him this way, I'll just kill him!"

"You should have done that already."

"I'll talk to you when you get back."

Melinda slammed down the phone. She was angry. They could not even kill one woman and they let Mac get to her and now she would spill her guts at that police station and ruin the whole plan. Well, she might as well forget that plan because it was down the toilet now. Carry knew everything. She knew they planned to do all this to Mac because she had told her the plan. She had never dreamed that Carry would be a witness like this. She would just kill Mac and get it over with. He had to pay for betraying her.

Carry told the whole story at the police station. She wrote a confession and told everything that she had done for Melinda and what Melinda had said she had planned for Mac, although she had not known they would kill Regina. She had seen Regina at the hotel and had drugged Mac for them and got him there. She was glad this situation was over and she did not care if she had to go to prison. She just wanted away from Melinda for good.

"Well, that should be enough to put Melinda Holmes away," Don said.

"If we can find her," Mac replied. "I'm sure she's hid out somewhere and knows everything that's going on."

"What do you think she will do next?"

"I don't know but I know she's not going to just give up."

"Man, when you get involved with women, you really pick some witches."

Mac scowled at him. "What is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Nothin'." Don smiled as he walked away from Mac to see if Carry was done with her confession.

Mac rolled his eyes. He had not been involved with any other women like this. He supposed he had not had much luck with women but it had not been his choice to be with Melinda. She had drugged him…twice. He could not believe it but he had not suspected anything when Carry came over to his table. He thought she was just wanting to meet someone and he had told her that he was taken and she had chosen to stay. He had to be more careful.

Detective Sherman came over to Mac. "I just found out that there's a warrant for your arrest in New York," he said.

Mac looked at him. "They thought I killed that woman," he said. "It's ridiculous."

"Well, you're not wanted here so I don't have to act on it since you're going back."

"Yes, I am. I have to get her up there to clear myself."

"You will have to face flight charges."

Mac nodded. "I know." He almost sighed out loud as he thought of what he would have to go through but it would be worth it to get out of this mess. He was sure he would have some suspension time even if he did not have to face charges for flight. He was sure Charlotte would be eager to charge him with everything she could.

Don came over to Mac. "You're in my custody, Mac," he said. "I have to make sure you go back to New York. It's my duty."

Mac looked at him. "I have every intention of going back," he said.

"You'll have to face charges for fleeing to avoid arrest and prosecution."

"I know that. I've been in this a lot longer than you have."

"I was just saying."

"Who have you been in touch with?"

"The chief. He knows where you are now and he told me to bring you back to New York as soon as possible. I told him the situation but you left without authorization so…"

"You don't have to tell me all that."

When they were done there, they learned that their flight would be the next morning so Mac would have to stay in the jail until then and a U.S. Marshall would be there to escort them back along with Carry Hale, and she would have to stay in jail too. Mac sat down on the cot in the cell and listened to the closing of the door. Don was outside the cell. He hated seeing Mac in there but there was nothing he could do about it. "If you need anything, just let me know," he said.

Mac looked at him. "How?" he asked. "Just don't worry about me. It's only overnight." He lay down on the cot. "Why don't you get some rest?"

Don frowned and walked out of the cell block. He was sure he would not be resting…


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning, they got their flight back to New York. It took two hours to get there. Mac thought it would be the longest two hours of his life. When they arrived at the airport, there were two agents there waiting for them. One of them started to put cuffs on Mac. "Do you have to do that?" Don asked. "He's not going to run."

"He ran once," the man said. "He's not running again."

Mac was cuffed and put into the car. Carry was not a suspect in the case, so she stayed with Don and the Marshall who would transport her back to the precinct to be a witness in this case.

When Don walked into the precinct, he quickly got Carry processed so that they could get her statement here. She was taken to an interrogation room to wait. Jo came down to the squad room. "Where is Mac?" she asked.

"He should be here shortly," Don said. "He was probably taken before the judge right away."

Jo frowned. "I can't believe this."

"We have that witness in there so she should be able to clear all this up."

"I want to talk to her."

"You better let the Marshall there handle that. She's going to be a federal witness. She will eventually bring Melinda Holmes down along with the rest of her associates."

"Sounds good to me."

When Mac was brought into the precinct, Don was waiting. "I'll take him from here," he said.

"He's on federal fugitive charges now," the agent said. "He's a flight risk, so those cuffs stay on until this is cleared up."

Don nodded. "Okay," he said and took Mac to another interrogation room. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am alright," Mac replied.

Don uncuffed him and cuffed his hand to the chair. "That's good enough."

"Don't get in trouble over this, Don."

"As long as you don't go running off on me, everything will be fine."

"You know I'm not going to do that."

"I'll be back."

Don left the room. Mac stared at the wall and frowned. Then Jo walked in. "Mac!" she said and went to him. She saw that he was cuffed to the chair. "Do they have to treat you like a criminal?"

Mac looked at her. "I am a criminal," he said. "Maybe not a willing one, but I am one."

Jo sat down beside him. "Mac, that is not so."

"Yes, it is."

Jo could see that Mac was in no mood for anyone to try and make him feel better. She leaned on the table. "What have they told you?"

"I'm facing those murder charges until they get the evidence that what I said was true," Mac said. "That shouldn't take long but I have flight charges too."

"I knew you shouldn't have run off like that. What were you thinking?"

"What was I supposed to do? Sit here and wait for them to arrest me?"

"Something like that! You made things worse by running."

"I had to find her, Jo. She was the only one who could clear me."

"We would have found her, Mac."

"You might not have found her in time."

"Oh, yes, no one can do what the great Mac Taylor can do."

Mac frowned at her. "I didn't say that. I just wanted to do it myself."

"You're never going to let anyone into your life."

"Maybe nobody 'needs' into my life."

Jo stared at him a moment. "You don't mean that," she said. "After all we've been through together?"

"It doesn't matter, Jo."

Jo stood up. "Well, if that is how you feel, I sure won't complicate your life anymore."

Jo went out and slammed the door. Mac slumped in the chair. He was sick and tired of this situation. Now, he had hurt Jo's feelings and maybe chased her away. What else could happen?

Just then, Don came in. "They're talking to Carry," he said. "They'll probably drop the murder charges cause she has a lot of information that they want and she knows what happened to you. As for the flight charges…they will probably drop those too since you're not guilty of the murder and you had not been arrested anyway. Plus, the chief is on his way down and he is not happy about this situation."

"I don't care," Mac said. "I'm not happy about it either."

Don wished he knew something to make Mac feel better but Mac was not responding to anything. He had seen Jo come out of his room not looking happy at all. She had gone back up to the lab without a word. "Mac, can I say something?" he asked.

Mac looked at him. "How can I stop you?" he asked. "I'm a prisoner, remember?"

Don leaned on the table. "Don't push away the people who care about you," he said. "We all care about you and are trying to help you."

"I didn't ask for your help."

Don frowned. "Is that the way it is?" Don left the room.

Mac just sat there and stared at the table. They could all get mad at him if they wanted to. He did not care right now. He was glad he would be suspended. He could have some time and he would be away from this place.

By the time evening came, Mac was cleared of the charges. Carry's testimony was enough to shed doubt on Mac's guilt and there was an APB out for Melinda. Mac was suspended for two weeks without pay for running like that. He went up to his office and passed by the lab without even looking in there. Danny and Lindsey saw him pass by. Danny went to Mac's office. "What happened?" he asked.

"I'm suspended," Mac said without looking at him. He was getting his stuff from his desk that he wanted to take with him.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving."

"Mac, where are you going?"

"I suppose I'm going home."

Mac finished what he was doing and then walked around the desk. He looked at Danny. "I'm sorry," he said. "I just don't feel like talking about this."

Danny watched as Mac left the office. Mac glanced down the hall at Jo as he left. He did not feel like crawling to her either. He was tired of everything.

Mac went out and got a cab but instead of going home, he went down to the harbor and walked out onto the pier. He stood there and looked across the water as the wind blew in his face. He was so tired. He thought maybe he could rest now…although he knew Melinda was not through. He did not think she would be through until he was dead.

Just then, Mac heard someone walk up on the pier. He looked to see Melinda walking over to him in her prissy, haughty way. "So, you managed to weasel your way out again," she said. "You're as slippery as an eel."

Mac glared at her. "What do you want?" he asked. "You can't make me to be a criminal. Justice will win out."

"You always manage to cheat death."

"Well, why don't you just shoot me?"

Melinda shrugged and then held up a gun with a silencer on it. "That's what I've decided to do," she said.

Mac ducked as the silent bullet made a path through the space he had just been in. He ran toward Melinda and they struggled over the weapon, but then Mac realized she was not alone. He saw Thomas and another man coming that way. Mac shoved Melinda down and ran and jumped over the rail of the pier. It was a long fall to the water and then he crashed in feet first.

"You let him get away!" Melinda screamed. "Get down there! He'll have to come out under that pier!"

Mac swam until he was under the pier and then came up for air. He had to be careful of the waves or they would shove him against one of the pier supports, although the water was pretty calm right now. He looked around him and there was no choice but to go on up to land under the pier. He swam until he was on land and got out of the water. He was under the pier among the supports and then he heard and saw Melinda. "Find him!" she demanded.

Mac knew they would see him if he went out on the sand but he had to get some help or they would kill him and it was starting to get dark now. He also knew that the tide would be coming in soon. He moved down further under the pier. He could not get any help under here. He frowned at that thought. He had talked bad to his friends…the people who would be there to help him. He supposed he had no right to call them and ask for help. He would have to handle this alone and then call the police.

Mac could see Melinda standing on the sand at the side of the pier while Thomas and the other man searched for him under the pier. Mac wanted to capture her but he knew that would be dangerous without him knowing where the other two were. He walked out from under the pier. "Here I am!" he yelled.

Melinda whirled around. Mac could see her blond hair shining in the fading light of day and he could almost see her glare. He did see the glimmer of light on the weapon she had in her hand as she raised it up to aim at him. Mac ducked and ran.

"He's up here!" Melinda yelled.

Mac started running across the parking lot beside the pier. He was close to the ship graveyard which was not a good place to be. It was a lonely, quiet place but he would lose them there. He ran that way toward the shadows of old ships that had once carried sailors across the water. He heard Melinda yell, "Get him!"

Mac tried to run faster as he was approaching the ship graveyard. There was an old Navy ship out there which was not rotted down, of course. It was steal but it was not sea worthy anymore. He ran toward the old ship and passed by the sign that said "Danger: Do Not Enter".

"There he goes!" Melinda yelled as she saw Mac running up the ramp toward the old ship.

Mac had been on enough of these ships that he could lead them into a maze that they could not find their way out and he would get out. He went up onto the deck of the old ship and then went through the old rusted door into the lower decks and compartments. He knew he could lose them there and it would take them a while to find their way out. He went through another hatchway and then he heard the door above creak as they were entering the upper deck. Mac went on through the next hatchway and then turned to his left. He wanted to get back around so that they would be going the wrong way to find him. He stopped a moment to listen but could not hear anything, not even footsteps.

Mac moved on through the compartment he was in and went through another hatchway which had a ladder that led up to the next deck through a manhole. Mac got up through that manhole with no words to describe the noise it took to get it open and closed again. He figured there was no way to be quiet on a ship like this…except for Melinda and hers because he had not heard them make the slightest sound. That was beginning to make him nervous. Had Thomas ever been in the Navy or anything? Mac did not know.

Mac was sweating as it was very warm inside the ship. He moved down the corridor very slowly while he listened for any sounds. He knew if they appeared in this corridor, he was in trouble because it was very narrow. He soon came to the end of the corridor and peeped around the corner. He saw nothing so he moved down the next corridor toward, he hoped, the way out of this ship. He had not been in one of these ships in a long time but they were all basically the same and he remembered how they were designed.

As Mac went down the next corridor, he was even more nervous. He finally came out on the deck again and did not see anyone at first, but then Melinda appeared around the corner. She fired the silent shot before Mac could move this time. He grabbed his shoulder as he felt the hot missile penetrate his flesh. He ran around the other side of the deck and headed down the gangway and onto the pier again. He was wounded now and he would have to have help. Melinda would not give up on finding him. He could hear them already coming along the pier and he heard the pop of a bullet as it hit the pier rail beside him. He could not jump into the water this time, he had to get out of here.

Mac finally made it off the pier and ran over to Melinda's car. He saw that the keys were in the ignition but the door was locked. It had one of those electronic locks. He went on running. His plans were not working. He had thought he could lose them in that ship but it had not worked. Now, he was on the run and they had a car. He could hear the ships at the shipping yard which was not that far away either. He would have to get over there to get help. He wished they could capture Melinda too but he had to think about his condition first. He had been shot and he was losing blood. His breath was starting to come in ragged gasps. As he was running, his mind went to all the things he had been through the last few months. It would be so easy to just give up. Did he have to keep running? He could barely feel himself running now. What was he running for? He thought of Jo and what they had been through together…he had hurt her. "Jo," he gasped. He had to get back to her to let her know how he felt and that he was sorry. He had to keep running.

Mac suddenly felt a pain in his right arm which brought his mind back to reality. He realized a bullet had hit him just above his elbow. However, it hit that nerve that was so sensitive in the elbow. It hurt worse than the shoulder wound. He looked toward the shipping yard. He did not know if he would make it. It seemed like a million miles and his legs felt like lead. Would this be the end of him? Would he die here at the hands of Melinda?

Just as Mac was thinking that, he heard sirens. He looked around to see where they were coming from. If he could get to them, he could get help. They were coming toward the pier. Melinda and her two stopped as well. "We better run!" Thomas declared as he turned back toward the car.

"We have to get him!" Melinda said.

"You get him! I'm leaving!"

Melinda turned the gun on Thomas and Mac saw as she shot him right in the chest. Thomas looked shocked as he looked down at the blood on his hands. He looked at Melinda and then collapsed. Melinda looked shocked herself. She looked toward Mac with anger. "This is your fault!" she yelled. Then she realized that her other associate was running so she shot him in the back.

Melinda was surprised when Mac grabbed her from behind. "Let go of me!" she demanded.

"You're not getting away this time!" Mac informed her.

Melinda elbowed Mac in the stomach. He almost bent double and lost his grip but he got the weapon from her. He pulled the hammer back as Melinda whirled around to face him. "Stop right there," he said. "I'll shoot you and won't have any second thoughts about it."

Melinda glared at him. "I hate you," she said. "You ruined my life!"

"You tried to ruin mine!" Mac said as he held the gun toward her. His hand shook, not only from fatigue but from anger.

"Mac!" someone yelled. "Mac!"

Then Don ran up to Mac and put his hand on the weapon. "She's finished," Don said.

Mac looked at him and then collapsed. Don realized Mac was wounded. "Get an ambulance!" he yelled.

"Don't you let her get away again, Don," Mac said. "She killed those two over there and she would have killed me."

"I can see that," Don replied. "Don't worry. You just hang on until we can get you out of here."

Mac sighed a long sigh and closed his eyes. "I'm tired, Don."

"Mac, it's over now."

"I'm sorry I talked to you like I did."

"Don't worry about that either."

"I 'do' need my friends."

Don held Mac's hand. "You have us, Mac," he said. "We'll always be here for you."

"Tell Jo I love her and I didn't mean it."

"Tell her yourself!"

Mac did not say anything else. Don listened to his heart and could still hear it and he was still breathing. He had passed out. He looked around at the others. "Is that ambulance coming?"

"It's on its way," someone said.

Don looked at Mac. "Don't you give up," he said.


	15. Chapter 15

Mac opened his eyes and he was staring at a ceiling. He could hear a beeping sound and could hear a hissing sound too. He looked around him and realized he was in a hospital. He remembered that he had been shot. He looked beside his bed and Jo was sitting there in a chair asleep. He had not expected her to be here after the way he talked to her but he was glad to see her.

Just then, Mac heard someone knock on the door. He turned his head and looked toward the door and saw Don Flack come in. He was surprised to see Mac's eyes open. "Hey, when did you wake up?" he asked loudly.

Jo was at the bedside now. "Yes, when?" she asked.

Mac looked at her as she caressed his face. "I just woke up," he said. He felt incredibly sleepy. He looked at Don. "How did you know where I was?"

"I was tracking you," Don said. "I had your cell phone monitored and when it stopped, we headed that way."

Mac absorbed that a moment and then he closed his eyes. Jo looked at Don. "I am sure glad you were watching him," she said.

"I knew that woman wouldn't give up," Don said. "I wasn't going to let her get her way and she's behind bars now and her money is not going to help her get out. She's in there for murder this time."

"I'm glad to hear that." Jo rubbed Mac's hair. "We're going away from here for a while now that she is out of the way. We have to have our vacation. He needs a break and I do too."

"You think Ellie is going to agree with that?"

"She'll be going with us. We didn't get to enjoy ourselves."

"I hope you do this time."

"I'm sure we will because we're going down South to my mother's old house. She lives in one but she has this other one over in Alabama. We're going down there and we're going to fish in that pond and walk along the trails. It's where I grew up."

"You told Mac yet?"

"No, but I'm sure he'll agree."

"Good luck and I'll be back later."

Don left and Jo leaned over Mac and kissed his forehead. "You just get well," she said. "You can rest now."

When Mac woke up again, the nurse was in the room. "Well, good morning," she said. "How are you feeling?"

Mac considered that. He thought he felt kinda numb but sleepy too. "Sleepy," he said. "And numb."

"I'm not surprised. You're on quite heavy medications for pain."

Mac looked to see if Jo was still there but she was not. He hoped she would be back soon. He wanted to talk to her and let her know that he did not mean what he had said before. He was not even sure how long he had been in the hospital. He looked at the nurse. "How long have I been in here?" he asked.

"Two days," the nurse replied. "They brought you in night before last. You slept most of yesterday and last night. You sure have a lot of friends who come to see you." She pointed to the sink counter. "You have a lot of flowers to look at."

Mac looked at the flowers. There were red roses, yellow roses and even some daisies. He had always liked flowers although they made him sneeze sometimes.

The next time Mac woke up, Jo was there. "Well, hello sleepy head," she said.

"Hi," Mac replied.

"How do you feel?"

"More awake, I think."

"I'm glad. I've been sitting in here with you sleeping so long that I think I'm getting sleepy."

Mac smiled slightly. "Jo, I didn't mean what I said."

Jo leaned over him. "Don't worry about that. I know you didn't mean it. I love you."

"I love you too, Jo."

"When you get out of here, I'm taking you down to Alabama and we're going to stay out in the country for a while so you can get well."

"Sounds good."

"We're going to stay at my old home place. I already asked my mother and she said it would be fine. She's sending someone to get it ready for us."

"I can't wait."

"We're going to sit out on that old porch swing and walk the old trails and just have some peace and quiet."

"No mad women chasing us?"

Jo smiled. "Not a single one."

"What about crazy men?"

Jo laughed. "None."

Mac looked at her a moment and stroked her hair. "I love waking up and seeing your face."

"Me too, Mac."

"Let's get married."

Jo was shocked by that statement. "What?"

Mac's eyes were closed and Jo realized he had fallen asleep. She could not believe what he just said. She thought he must have been talking out of his head because he was falling asleep. Get married? She was not sure she wanted to do that. What if it did not work out? What if he hated her after they married? She looked at Mac. Why was she making excuses? She knew he loved her and she knew she loved him. What would they do for living arrangements? Those were all things that they had to think about. She hoped he would talk about that some more when he woke up…or did she? She did not think she wanted to talk about that. She knew that Mac would want to talk about it again though.

Jo sat down in the chair beside Mac's bed. What would she say when he wanted to talk about that again? She was always accusing Mac of avoiding things but she was just as bad. She had nothing to say to him. She was afraid too but maybe she would stop being afraid this time.

Mac got out of the hospital after three days. He was terribly sore and his right arm was in a sling. He thought every muscle in his body was sore. "I don't think we can fly just yet," he said.

"Don't worry," Jo said. "We have plenty of time."

Mac grimaced as they were walking to the elevator at his apartment building. "Why are my legs and back sore?" he asked. "I wasn't shot there."

"Oh, Mac, you should know when you're wounded, it affects your whole body."

"I guess I should. Am I ever going to stop getting shot?"

Jo looked at him. "I guess it comes with the job…or at least the risk does."

They went up to Mac's apartment and he sat down on the sofa. "I don't want to get into bed yet," he said.

"I don't blame you," Jo replied. "That hospital could depress anyone." She sat down beside him. "Do you need anything?"

"How about a kiss?"

Jo smiled. "I can deal with that." She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Mmmm, that was good."

Mac smiled. "Yes, it was." He thought a moment. "Have you thought about what I said?"

"What?"

"About getting married?"

Jo's smile faded slightly. "I didn't know if you meant it or not."

"I knew what I was saying, Jo. I was just giving you time to think it over."

Jo leaned back on the couch. "I promised myself that I would never get married again."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Fear?"

"Jo, you don't have to be afraid with me."

"Mac, you don't know what can happen in the future."

"And neither do you."

Jo looked at him. "Do you really think you would want to be with me the rest of your life? I'm stubborn and set in my ways and I like to have things my way."

Mac leaned back. "Well, if you don't want to get married, I guess we won't." He looked at her. "Why are we dating?"

"To have fun together and have someone to love."

"Is that all? There's more to life than that. Don't you want a future to look forward to?"

"Why can't it be the way it is?"

"Because that's not what I want. I don't want to spend the night at your place or my place. I want to spend the night at our place and I want to have a family together like it is supposed to be."

Jo folded her arms. "Maybe we're wrong for each other."

"Maybe we are. You don't want to even consider anything that I want. If you want everything your way then it couldn't work anyway whether we were married or not. If I pull in my direction and you pull in yours, then it's nothing but a tug-of-war. Our paths are supposed to come together at the crook of the Y and start making the straight line together. It's not supposed to be what you want or what I want, it's supposed to be what 'we' want and need."

"Do you think it can be that way?"

"It can if we want it to be."

Jo considered that. "I don't even know what I want, Mac. I haven't thought about what I want in so long…and I never realized it until you said that to me one day. I don't think about what I want, I think about what the kids are going to do in their future and what they need."

"Like I said before, you have to think about yourself too. You're still a human being even if you are a mother."

"Don't lecture me."

"Why? You lecture me all the time. How many lectures have I endured since I've known you?"

"Okay, okay. I won't just rule out marriage if you won't push the issue."

"I'm not pushing anything. I just don't want you to dismiss it either."

"I won't. I'll think about it."

"Good." Mac looked out the window. "It's pretty quiet here."

"No, we are going to Alabama and we're going to be out in the country where it is so quiet outside that you can't hear anything."

"Sounds great."

"It is and I can't wait to get there."

"I'm going to Alabama with a banjo on my knee?"

Jo looked at him with a smile. "I'll keep the banjo. You just recuperate."

"Do you play a banjo?"

"You never know."

Mac smiled. "Are you going to play it while we sit on the porch?"

"We'll see. I play a guitar, and I used to pick at a banjo."

"We might make beautiful music together."

"We will."


End file.
